MON COEUR ENTRE TES MAINS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Laisse moi mourir" la dernière phrase que Naruto aurait voulu prononcée et la seule que Sasuke ne voulait plus jamais entendre. SasuNaru
1. Te donner envie de vivre

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publies pour vous »**  
 **Bêta : QcFanficGirl**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genres : Romance & Famille**  
 **Influences : Grey's anatomy / My first love d'AOKI Kotomi**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Un bon cœur a besoin de croire et d'aimer._  
 **Cécile Fée**

\- Homme de 25 ans, tombé dans la rue, son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois lors du trajet, mais il reprend connaissance à chaque fois, déblatéra un ambulancier en avançant à toute vitesse avec le patient sur un brancard.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! s'étonna le médecin en trottinant à côté.

Le patient ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remonta sa faible main sur le masque à oxygène qui l'aidait à respirer. Il refusa d'écouter le docteur qu'il lui conseillait de le garder et entendit, sans écouter, pleins de questions sur sa personne. Il tenta d'articuler une phrase, mais en vain, et l'homme à ses côtés se pencha pour percevoir ses mots. Il réessaya puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- Il refait un arrêt ! s'écria le médecin en montant sur le brancard.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le patient, mit ses mains sur le cœur et pressa dans une cadence régulière mais rapide, ponctuant le tout d'insufflations.

\- Vite, amenez-nous au bloc ! hurla-t-il aux infirmiers qui l'avaient rejoint dans sa course. Il ne doit pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui. Je refuse qu'il meure.

Il continua de maintenir son patient en vie avec ses mains, ressassant ses derniers mots.

 _« Laisse-moi mourir »_

Il regarda l'homme, mais ce fut le visage de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde qu'il vit. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Pas une seconde fois. Jamais.

* * *

 **1. _  
_**

* * *

\- M. Uzumaki, je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à sortir, lança calmement un médecin en rentrant dans la chambre de son patient.

Le malade qui reboutonnait son jean s'arrêta pour regarder l'homme et esquissa un fin sourire. Il termina de fermer son pantalon, puis enfila son t-shirt avant de répondre :

\- Uchiha-sensei, mon doc favori, que me vaut une visite si tôt le matin ? Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir fait votre quota d'heures et dormir à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Vous apprendrez que les infirmières me rapportent tout quand il s'agit de vous, surtout quand vous les soudoyez pour savoir mon emploi du temps.

Le patient se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et le médecin en profita pour le détailler une fois de plus.

Naruto Uzumaki était rentré dans la vie de Sasuke Uchiha quelques mois plutôt lors d'une de ses nombreuses crises. Contrairement à sa personne, Naruto était blond et son incarnation naturelle beaucoup plus bronzée que la sienne, mais ils possédaient une carrure et une taille à peu près égale.

Il tenta d'arrêter son patient avec ses mots, mais il savait qu'ils étaient inefficaces.

Entre eux, ça se passait toujours de la même façon. Naruto arrivait aux Urgences, le cœur en vrac et il passait des heures à le stabiliser, mais son rétablissement physique mettait toujours qu'un court temps. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille et à chaque visite, il en profitait pour faire de multiples analyses et scans, malheureusement sans succès. Il ne savait toujours pas de quelle maladie il s'agissait et Naruto ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Dès qu'il se sentait à peu près en forme, il repartait aussitôt et s'arrangeait toujours pour s'éclipser en douce sans son autorisation, mais après l'avoir compris, Sasuke avait demandé à être personnellement informé de ses agissements. Il tentait désespérément de garder cet homme prêt de lui pour découvrir son problème et le résoudre. Il était médecin après tout et sauver des vies constituait l'essence même de la sienne.

\- Je pourrais rester encore des années que vous ne sauriez toujours pas ce que j'ai, alors je préfère rentrer chez moi, je suis partit depuis trop longtemps et vous me retenez à chaque fois un peu plus. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

\- Laissez m-

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et toute ma gratitude, le coupa-t-il, j'en ai marre des hôpitaux. Je n'ai pas choisi d'y être, pourtant j'y passe la plus part de mon temps. Je suis fatigué et si je dois mourir, je veux passer mes derniers instants auprès de ceux que j'aime.

\- N'avez-vous pas envie de vivre plus longtemps à leurs côtés ?

\- Pas si ça signifie être allonger sur ce lit. Et puis, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer vos services. J'ai déjà du mal à rembourser ce que je dois à cet établissement pour mes dernières visites…

Sasuke regarda son patient finir son sac et le mettre sur son dos. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à lui, s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour prendre le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Le médecin le laissa faire comme à chaque fois, il le laissa signer son contre avis pour sa sortie de l'hôpital, puis tenta une dernière fois de le retenir :

\- Je peux vous sauver.

\- Je sais… sourit tristement Naruto avant de s'en aller, le laissant une fois de plus impuissant.

XxX

Nu dans la chambre de garde, Sasuke se rhabilla et remit sa blouse blanche.

\- Ton patient mensuel s'est encore fait la malle ? lança une femme encore allongée sur le petit lit en mauvais état.

Sasuke grogna contre sa collègue.

\- Tu ne peux pas le forcer à vivre s'il n'en a pas envie, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Sakura… Tu es vraiment ennuyeuse, dit-il en se retournant à demi vers elle.

Il ne se laissa pas attendrir par les yeux émeraude blessés et sortit de la pièce. Il réajusta sa blouse en parcourant les couloirs calmement, puis mit ses mains dans les grandes poches où il se souvint de sa trouvaille. Il s'arrêta et sortit le petit carton de visite d'un bar dans la ville voisine. Il l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de Naruto après son départ et ça faisait une semaine qu'il hésitait à y mettre les pieds. Il hésitait car il n'était pas sûr de le trouver, mais surtout, il savait qu'il risquait de passer outre ses fonctions s'il essayait de convaincre son patient en dehors des murs de l'hôpital.

Il soupira, puis la remit dans sa poche avant de retourner à ses obligations. Sauver des vies.

XxX

Debout dans la file d'attente, Sasuke regarda autour de lui, des adolescents rigolaient ou se plaignaient sur différents sujets, il avait été jeune mais ce genre d'endroit ne lui avait jamais plu et encore moins les fréquentations. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'établissement quand le vigil lui barra la route.

\- Désolé mais c'est complet.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant le mensonge plus qu'évident de l'armoire à glace, un homme grand et baraqué d'une trentaine d'année, le cliché même des gardes du corps. Son teint pâle faisait peur et sa tête de requin ne mettait pas en confiance.

\- Hey, beau brun, l'interpella une femme à la voix grave sur un escalier en métal au-dessus de l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Seul pour la première fois au Démon, c'est risqué. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Le brun observa rapidement la femme souriante qui lui parlait. Il en vit une autre se précipiter dans l'escalier et faire un bruit de métal en montant avec ses talons, Arrivé à côté de l'autre, elle lui demanda de se dépêcher, elles devaient prendre leur service. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée des employés et que si elles faisaient partit du Démon, alors elles pourraient lui être utile. Les deux filles, blondes avec une mèche leur cachant la moitié du visage et une longue queue de cheval, on les aurait prises pour des jumelles dans le noir, à contrejour des lumières de la ville, mais il se rendit vite compte que l'une était un garçon, surtout quand le videur les appela par leurs prénoms.

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle avant que le dénommé Deidara lance :

\- Kisame, laisse le passer, c'est l'ange gardien de Kyuu.

\- Oh, alors c'est lui le mec super sexy qui l'empêche de venir travailler tous les soirs ? s'amusa la fille, Ino. Aller dépêches-toi de rentrer, on va lui dire que tu es là.

Kisame, le videur, le laissa passer et il rentra dans la boite. Une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppa et la musique lui boucha les oreilles. Il préféra garder sa veste sur lui et s'avança dans l'immense espace. Une piste de danse, un bar et quelques emplacements à l'écart pour s'asseoir. Il s'y dirigea rapidement et prit place en attendant son patient, mais au bout d'une heure, il se leva pour partir, marre de regarder les gens danser ou flirter avec les employés. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que la musique s'arrêta et qu'un homme prit la parole :

\- Qui dit minuit, dit nouvelle journée et, est-ce que vous voulez bien la commencer ?

Tout le monde acquiesça en hurlant et l'attroupement prit d'assaut le bar, quelques videurs prirent place entre la foule et le comptoir.

\- Kyuubi ! Kyuubi ! Kyuubi ! appelèrent les danseurs du samedi soir.

L'homme se mit à rire et demanda le silence.

\- Oui, Kyuubi est encore là ce soir, c'est rare qu'il soit ici autant de jours d'affilés alors profitez, demain il aura peut-être disparu.

\- Mais il revient toujours, s'écria une personne dans le public.

\- Ahaha pour le moment ! Sasori, démarre la musique.

Sasuke s'approcha de la piste quand la blonde de toute à l'heure monta sur le bar.

Ino portait un mini short en jean, une chemise à carreau ouverte et remonté en dessous des seins avec des cuissards beige et un chapeau blanc. Il dévia rapidement le regard sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait et qui montait sur le comptoir. Malgré le chapeau qu'il portait, la tête baissée et les cheveux blonds qui cachaient son visage, il reconnut son patient en une fraction de seconde. Torse nu, un bandana rouge autour du cou qui descendait en triangle au creux de sa poitrine, Sasuke chercha la cicatrice que Naruto avait depuis qu'il l'avait ouvert sur sa table d'opération, mais elle semblait cachée par le tissu ou avec du maquillage. En bas, il portait seulement un jean déchiré avec une grosse ceinture et une corde accrochée sur le côté.

Il se plaça au milieu du bar, les jambes écartées, le visage toujours caché par le chapeau qu'il prenait entre son pouce et son index. Ino, pas loin, commençait à se déhancher. Doucement, faisant monter la température. Naruto tapa du talon au rythme de la musique et sa danseuse arriva sensuellement vers lui pour se coller et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis, sans prévenir, Naruto releva son visage et plongea directement dans ses onyx, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Tout le monde acclama Kyuubi, son patient malade du cœur, et qui se lançait dans une danse, c'est-à-dire qu'il allait faire un effort physique déconseillé. Cependant, il oublia vite sa colère naissante et se laissa bercer par ce corps magnifique qu'il voyait autrement que sur un lit d'hôpital. Il ne loupa rien des coups de hanches furtifs qu'il donnait à sa partenaire et qui enflammaient les filles comme les garçons. Il ne fut pas surprit de se sentir réagir. Il avait beau coucher avec des femmes à son travail, parce que c'était plus facile, il n'en restait pas moins attiré par les hommes depuis son adolescence et occasionnellement, il y goûtait à nouveau.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les clients glisser des billets dans le pantalon, short ou soutien-gorge des employés, ce n'était pourtant pas un club de strip-tease, mais la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Naruto n'avait pas les moyens de remboursement ses frais hospitaliers et quand il les avait, s'était toujours en liquide sans passer par une assurance. Il jura entre ses dents quand un homme passa les videurs pour monter sur le bar et se coller par surprise à Naruto, coinçant sans attendre une liasse sous la grosse ceinture. Plusieurs personnes râlèrent et un videur s'apprêta à faire descendre le brun aux cheveux court quand Naruto s'interposa, il posa ses mains bronzées sur les hanches découvertes du client et l'entraîna dans un coller serré. Il lui accorda quelques déhanchements et sourire avant de l'inviter à redescendre du bar. Deidara arriva dans le show et la danse se transforma en un combat pour Naruto. Au bout de quelques minutes, le final arriva. Deidara et Ino s'accrochèrent à Naruto pour réclamer un baiser mais, avant de choisir, les prétendants attrapèrent leur chapeau et le mirent devant leur visage pour se cacher, privant tout le monde du choix de Kyuubi.

La salle réclama une deuxième danse, mais l'homme qui avait annoncé l'arrivée de Naruto quelques minutes plutôt, révéla que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Les gens le huèrent avant que la musique ne reprenne et entraîne tout le monde.

Sasuke chercha son patient du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Ino, derrière le bar, il s'y approcha pour demander après Naruto.

\- Ça t'a plu, beau brun ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Naruto ?

Elle sourit et Deidara, arrivant près d'eux, lui indiqua qu'il était sorti prendre l'air :

\- Sort et au fond de la rue, derrière la boîte, il s'y réfugie toujours après une danse.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et partit le rejoindre, une pointe d'appréhension de retrouver son patient dans un état second après l'effort physique. Il apprécia la fraîcheur de l'air en sortant de la boîte et le calme qui se faisait petit à petit dans la rue. Il marcha dans la direction indiquée mais, resta en retrait en surprenant une conversation.

XxX

\- Fini la soirée avec moi.

\- Sai, arrêta ça.

\- Aller, je sais que tu en as envie, je l'ai vu quand on dansait toute à l'heure et quand tu m'as attrapé avec ton lasso.

\- C'était pour le show Sai, ne t'imagine rien. Tu ne me plais pas mais, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- Et si je t'offrais une raison d'accepter ? demanda le brun en sortant une autre liasse de billets.

Naruto regarda l'importun de tout à l'heure et de la plus part de ses soirées au Démon, sortir de l'argent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'insulta mentalement d'hésiter à accepter. Depuis qu'il avait ses problèmes de cœur, il n'arrivait pas à garder ses emplois et danser ou servir dans cette boîte était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir pour payer ses frais hospitaliers qu'il n'avait jamais voulus et s'occuper des enfants. Il ne repoussa pas l'autre quand il l'embrassa, mais en sentant son corps plaqué au mur et des mains se balader sur sa peau, il le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Je ne suis pas une pute, haleta-t-il.

Son manque de souffle lui fit défaut quand Sai revint à la charge et qu'il se débattit contre lui. Il avait voulu prendre l'air tranquillement pour se remettre de cet effort physique qui l'épuisait de plus en plus, mais impossible. À bout de force, il céda un autre baiser, il ferma les yeux de dégoût quand l'autre viola son antre. Soudain, la pression disparue et quand il rouvrit les yeux, son médecin, Sasuke Uchiha, qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où, lui tournait le dos et plaquait son agresseur contre le mur du bâtiment d'en face.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, cracha Sai avec colère.

\- Dégage avant que j'appelle les flics pour agression et tentative de viol, lança calmement Sasuke en le relâchant.

\- Tsss

Sans attendre son reste, Sai partit, les laissant tous les deux. Naruto, une main sur le cœur, tenta de le calmer et sourit piteusement à son médecin quand il se retourna pour lui faire face. Sasuke s'approcha lentement de lui, posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il écarta et la tête brune se posa contre sa poitrine. Le blond se raidit sous le geste, mais comprit que son médecin essayait d'écouter son cœur.

\- Doc…

\- La ferme !

Naruto se tut en attendant les reproches qui arrivèrent dans la seconde :

\- J'avais dit pas d'effort physique intense, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? s'énerva le médecin en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là, Uchiha-sensei ?

Tandis que Sasuke avait laissé tomber la politesse, Naruto se forçait à maintenir à certain respect mais, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être titiller bien longtemps.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas me voir, il ne fallait pas laisser cette carte, montra le brun en agitant le petit bout de carton qu'il jeta négligemment par terre. Je ne veux plus te voir là.

Le blond rigola méchamment. De quel droit cet homme lui dictait sa vie ?

\- C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là, j'ai besoin de cet argent pour payer tes honoraires exorbitants.

\- Je suis le meilleur, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'essaye seulement de te sauver la vie.

\- Non, tu essayes de te donner bonne conscience, tu en as rien à faire de moi, tu es quelqu'un d'orgueilleux, vaniteux et imbu de ta personne. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise non, d'avoir tort et de ne pas savoir ou réussir.

Le visage du brun, d'habitude impassible, se transforma. Naruto s'apprêtait à le critiquer un peu plus quand Sasuke le plaqua contre le mur. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, mais il prit une grande inspiration pour repartir à la charge :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait doc ? De perdre le contrôle ? Parce que moi, j'en ai marre, laissez moi tranquille ! Vous n'avez pas compris ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être sauvé !

\- Pourquoi ? cracha Sasuke en l'écrasant un peu plus contre le mur.

\- Parce que je suis déjà mort, je n'ai aucune raison de vivre !

Sasuke se figea aux mots égoïstes de son patient. Combien de malade se battait pour avoir une chance de survivre alors que c'était peine perdue ? Il vit les azurs se teindre d'un voile de tristesse et, prenant sur lui, se calma pour répondre :

\- … Alors trouves-en une.

\- Donnes-moi en une si tu penses que c'est aussi facile, souffla Naruto.

Les yeux de son patient se fermèrent avant de se rouvrir, suppliant et perdu.

\- Je veux juste me sentir vivant, s'il te plait… avoua-t-il enfin, désespérément.

Instinctivement, son corps bougea et Sasuke fondit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, laissant deux gouttes salées s'échapper de ceux-ci, puis il les ferma et répondit avec envie au baiser plein d'espoirs et de promesses.

XxX

Où ils étaient et comment ils y étaient arrivés, Sasuke ne s'en souvenait plus et il s'en fichait. Tout de suite, ce qui lui importait était de faire sentir Naruto vivant. La tête entre les cuisses musclées, il goûtait à l'essence même de son patient. Il le suçait avec envie et délice, salivant abandonnement. Sa bouche se remplie du sperme après avoir pris plus profondément le sexe dans sa bouche et il avala sans rechigner. Il se releva pour surplomber Naruto qui fermait les yeux et qui avait ses mains devant la bouche pour retenir ses gémissements. Il se pencha pour embrasser la cicatrice entre les pectoraux bronzés tout en glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver la boule de nerf sous son index et majeur, remerciant ses premières années à l'hôpital où il avait dû faire des touché rectal en guise de bizutage.

Sasuke attrapa, de sa main libre, celles de Naruto pour entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, mais ce dernier s'obstinait à les garder pour lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Viens, exigea le blond avant de se jeter sur sa bouche. Fais-moi ressentir…

Le brun le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux avant de se positionner à son entrée et s'enfoncer d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri qui se perdit dans leur bouche. Il ne chercha pas à être doux, bien au contraire, il voulait que Naruto en ai le souffle coupé, qu'il se rende compte que respirer était vital, il voulait lui faire mal pour qu'il comprenne que c'est ça, être vivant, ressentir la douleur, la chaleur, le plaisir. Tout.

* * *

Leur ébat durait depuis plus d'une heure, mais Sasuke était frustré, frustré de ne pas réussir à amener son patient où il voulait. C'était comme ça à l'hôpital et en dehors également. Naruto avait raison, il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle et d'échouer. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui soutirer des gémissements, halètements ou cris décents et c'était le pire à ce moment-là. Faire l'amour en silence ne l'avait jamais vraiment excité mais, il comptait bien y remédier. Il se retira du corps malade transpirant, se mit sur ses talons et agrippa les cuisses qu'il embrassa avant de les ramener à lui pour le pénétrer une fois de plus, il caressa les hanches face à lui avant de planter ses ongles pour empaler lui-même son amant. Il se pencha, entourant ses bras autour du corps malade pour ramener Naruto contre lui.

Torse contre torse, haletant, le blond, la tête enfouit au creux de son cou, le mordait un peu plus fort à chaque coup de hanches. Si au début il en avait été surprit, être marqué ainsi l'avait excité et sa peau frissonnait sous les dents blanches.

\- J-je… vais jouir…

Sasuke décala son visage et sentit le souffle erratique de son amant, il plongea immédiatement sur les lèvres gonflées et profita de la langue douce pour contraster avec la fureur de leur ébat et des ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Naruto éjacula entre leurs corps et les parois autour de son sexe eues raison de lui, il jouit à son tour, comblant son patient de tout ce qu'il était capable de lui offrir à ce moment là.

XxX

\- Naruto ni-chan, appela une petite voix qui réveilla Sasuke en sursaut.

Ce dernier se redressa en position assise, un drap fin le recouvrant jusqu'au bassin. Il chercha rapidement son caleçon, qu'il trouva par chance au pied du lit et le récupéra pour le mettre discrètement sous le drap.

\- Tu n'es pas Naruto ni-chan ?

Sasuke se redressa, un peu paniqué de trouver un enfant dans la chambre de son amant sans son amant dans le lit. Il ne comptait pas dormir chez son patient mais la fatigue de la journée remplie d'intervention, combinée avec l'effort charnel, avait eu raison de lui.

\- Où est Naruto ni-chan ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais bien savoir, souffla Sasuke en trouvant ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et se rhabillant au passage.

Après avoir tout remit sur son dos maladroitement et à une vitesse folle, Sasuke s'approcha lentement de la petite fille et s'accroupie devant elle pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Tu es de la famille de Naruto ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'enfant. C'est mon grand frère. Tu viens, on va le chercher, sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il prit sa petite menotte dans la sienne et se laissa guider hors de la chambre. Il traversa un couloir avec pleins de portes fermées, chacune avec un ou plusieurs noms d'enfant. Ils descendirent des escaliers puis, après avoir atterrit dans l'entrée et traverser le salon, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour y trouver quatre autres enfants et Naruto.

\- Ça y est Mibuna est réveillé, on peut manger maintenant ! Konohamaru, Iruka venez ! hurla un petit garçon.

\- Ne crie pas aussi fort Tsukune, le gronda Naruto en déposant des crêpes et des gaufres au milieu de la table.

\- Naruto ni-chan ! s'écria la petite fille en lâchant la main de Sasuke pour se précipiter dans les bras de son patient.

Le blond grimaça légèrement sous l'effort, mais se reprit en répondant à l'étreinte.

\- Ca va princesse ?

Elle hocha la tête puis demanda, en montrant du doigt, qui était Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de montrer du doigt, lança un garçon à lunette.

Mibuna lui tira la langue.

\- Udon à raison et on ne tire pas la langue sinon je te la coupe, prévint Naruto. Aller va t'asseoir entre Moegi et Sansho.

Naruto reposa la petite fille avant de se retourner vers le brun.

\- Tu veux manger un peu ?

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, l'interpellèrent les enfants.

Sasuke n'eut pas le courage de dire non et il prit place avant de se faire harceler de question :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tu es un ami de Naruto ni-chan ?

\- C'est la première fois que Naruto ni-chan nous ramène quelqu'un.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

\- On va au parc toute à l'heure, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- C'est avec toi qu'il est quand il disparaît plusieurs jours ?

\- Olala du calme les enfants, vous êtes un peu indiscrets, les coupa Naruto.

Les enfants se mirent à bouder et lui esquissa un sourire, il se raidit en entendant une voix plus adulte dans son dos :

\- J'aimerais bien entendre la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Sasuke se leva de la chaise et fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, une cicatrice traversant le visage et les cheveux châtains remontés sur le haut du crâne.

\- Enchanté M. Uzumaki, je suis Sasuke Uchiha, se présenta-t-il en se courbant.

Il resta dans cette position, attendant un mot de son vis-à-vis pour qu'il puisse se relever, mais seulement des rires lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se redressa et tomba sur des visages moqueurs.

\- Enchanté Sasuke-kun, je suis Iruka Umino, le directeur de l'orphelinat, se présenta l'adulte en tendant la main. Je n'ai pas le même nom que tous ses garnements, mais ils sont tous mes enfants et j'aimerais connaître leurs fréquentations. Alors qui es-tu mon garçon ?

\- Un ami, intervint Naruto.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il peut répondre tout seul, lança tendrement Iruka à son fils adoptif.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son patient, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais répondit à l'interrogation après s'être rassit sous la demande silencieuse du directeur.

\- Naruto et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs mois de ça et depuis nous passons des moments ensemble. J'ai 27 ans et je vis prêt de l'hôpital où je travaille.

\- Trop bien Iruka, Naruto ni-chan nous a ramené un médecin, on va pouvoir se soigner gratuitement.

\- Konohamaru, gronda le blond. On ne dit pas ça.

Le petit garçon gonfla des joues, puis Iruka demanda plus de précision sur son métier.

\- Je suis cardiologue.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Mibuna.

\- C'est un médecin qui répare les cœurs, précisa Iruka. Et alors, est-ce que c'est avec vous que mon fils imprévisible disparaît plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles ?

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard avant qu'il acquiesce sans donner trop d'explications. Personne n'avait l'air d'être au courant pour la maladie de Naruto et il jugea que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire même si ça pourrait l'aider à convaincre son patient de se faire soigner.

\- Vous avez un portable Sasuke-kun ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Puis-je vous demander de m'appeler quand vous êtes ensemble, Naruto n'a pas de téléphone et d'après lui, il n'a jamais ce qu'il faut pour me prévenir…

\- Il n'y a jamais de réseau où on va, intervint le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, lança Udon.

\- Hey, si vous voulez manger mes gaufres et mes crêpes, ne vous mêlez pas des discutions d'adulte ! répondit Naruto

\- Aaaah, ni-chan va se faire engueuler par Iruka.

Naruto fit le tour de la table et mit un petit coup sur la tête de Konohamaru qui se plaignit comme un enfant.

\- Oh vous deux, vous allez arrêter sinon vous montez dans vos chambres, les gronda le directeur qui fit se marrer tout le monde. Sasuke ?

\- Oui je vous appellerai.

\- Merci beaucoup, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais un peu. Je suis quand même rassuré de te rencontrer Sasuke-kun.

Le brun hocha de la tête avant de regarder son patient qui le remercia d'un signe de tête discret. Il resta peut-être un quart d'heure voir une demi-heure autour de la table avant que le directeur monte à l'étage avec les enfants pour les préparés. Tout en finissant sa crêpe, il sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, entendit-il.

\- Pour ? demanda Sasuke en relevant ses onyx.

Naruto, debout et appuyé contre un meuble, lui fit un petit signe de tête en direction de son épaule.

\- Pour les marques… Je ne voulais pas réveiller les enfants. Mais c'était très bien, se sentit obligé de rajouter le blond en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Sasuke se leva, sourire aux lèvres et rassuré, il s'approcha de Naruto, posa une main sur son cœur puis se pencha pour coller son oreille.

Contrairement à la veille, Naruto ricana au geste. Geste qu'il avait eu droit à son travail et pendant leur rapport. Sasuke avait embrassé et caressé sa cicatrice, mais ce qu'il l'avait plus surpris, c'était que son médecin s'était endormi sur sa poitrine, l'oreille contre son cœur. À aucun moment, il n'y avait vu un geste tendre, mais plutôt un tic.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je voudrais que tu viennes à l'hôpital pour faire des examens.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il.

\- Tu as dansé et on a couché juste après, deux activités intenses que je n'avais pas recommandées.

\- Intense, intense, tu ne m'as pas laissé faire grand-chose, se plaignit Naruto.

\- Heureusement, tu étais déjà essoufflé.

\- Parce que tu as passé la nuit à m'analyser ?

\- Une bonne partie, avoua le médecin.

Naruto ne cacha pas sa déception, lui qui croyait avoir été deux à prendre leur pied, il se trompait. Sasuke n'avait fait qu'une analyse physique. Un examen de plus. Il souffla avant de dire :

\- Je viendrai… Vous travaillez aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en repassant au vouvoiement.

Sasuke acquiesça avant que Naruto se propose de le raccompagner à la porte. À l'entrée, le brun enfila sa veste avant de faire face à son amant d'une nuit.

\- Vous en voulez une pour le trajet ? se renseigna le blond en montrant une nouvelle gaufre dans les mains.

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke fixa les azurs de son patient et se remémora sa nuit avec lui. Il avait fait une grosse erreur mais, ne le regrettait absolument pas, il avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui et encore plus en sachant qu'il avait retenu ses gémissements, il avait envie que d'une chose maintenant, les entendre.

Naruto haussa des épaules en l'absence de réponse et s'apprêta à croquer dans sa gaufre quand Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet pour croquer un morceau avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je garderai cette nuit en tête.

Il sortit de la maison, laissant Naruto perplexe, sa gaufre dans le vide, yeux fixés sur la silhouette de son médecin qui avait déjà disparu.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai mis une petite entête, je pense en mettre une à chaque début d'histoire à partir de maintenant. Un lectrice me l'avait suggéré mais je n'y avais pas vu l'utilité mais finalement, vous commencez à me connaître, soucieuse de vos idées, envies etc, je me suis lancée._

 _Pour une fois, j'ai aussi intégré mon prologue et mon épilogue au premier et dernier chapitre. L'histoire contenant seulement 4 chp, je ne voulais pas en rajouter inutilement mais j'ai gardé mes citations, ma petite marque ^^_

 _Concernant les influences, My first love a été adapté en film mais l'histoire n'a pas été respectée… Sachez que si vous le regarder ce n'est pas du film qui m'a inspiré mais bien les livres._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Chapitre 2 : 24/09/2017_


	2. Se sentir vivant

**2.**

* * *

\- Uchiha, vous avez une seconde ?

Sasuke se retourna quand Tsunade, la directrice de l'hôpital, l'interpella.

\- J'ai une consultation.

\- Avec ?

\- Uzumaki.

\- C'est de lui dont je suis venue vous parler.

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- Disons que ça risque d'en devenir un.

Le brun croisa les bras, attendant plus d'explications.

\- Je comprends ton attachement pour ce patient, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à faire des examens sur le compte de l'établissement. Soit il paye, soit il faudra arrêter, mais sachant qu'il a déjà des retards pour ses précédentes admissions…

\- Sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas d'argent, il n'a pas le droit aux soins ? s'énerva Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- C'est tout comme, il a une maladie inconnue, son cœur est faible malgré ses rétablissements incessants et il va mourir.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Vous êtes prête à parier ? se renseigna Sasuke.

Non, elle ne l'était pas, elle perdait tout le temps… Tsunade connaissait très peu Naruto Uzumaki, mais elle savait que son meilleur chirurgien passait des heures sur son cas et qu'il demandait toujours à être averti de la présence de ce patient, en repos ou pas. Elle l'avait rencontré une ou deux fois et aimait le personnage, mais son hôpital avait des coûts et elle ne pouvait pas faire de favoritisme, surtout si le patient refusait d'être soigné et elle savait que c'était le cas, du moins au début. Malgré que Naruto se présente de son plein gré depuis quelques semaines, il semblait plus le faire pour l'Uchiha que pour lui.

Sasuke attendait la réponse de sa supérieure, il savait très bien que Naruto n'avait pas les moyens, il avait suffi de voir ses vêtements usés ou observer la maison dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Une vieille maison au bois qui craquelle, une peinture noircie dû au temps et des tapisseries laissant à désirer, mais il avait aussi remarqué les vêtements neufs des enfants ou le frigo rempli d'aliments à leur goût et il était sûr que les chambres des enfants étaient propres avec des jouets de leur âge.

Il soupira avant de lui apporter la solution à son problème :

\- Déduisez ses frais de mon salaire.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Dans ce cas, ses examens sauront à vos frais, parce que je n'arrêterais pas avant qu'il ait la vie sauve.

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de la salle de consultation.

XxX

\- Alors doc ? demanda Naruto en voyant son médecin rentrer dans la salle. Toujours la même chose ?

\- Toujours, soupira le brun en jetant négligemment le dossier sur son bureau. Enlevez votre haut.

Le blond s'exécuta et Sasuke prit place sur un tabouret roulant, il mit son stéthoscope et écouta son cœur.

\- Vous n'entendrez rien de plus que les dernières fois.

Il lui intima de se taire, sûrement pour mieux écouter, mais il savait que cela se passerait de la même façon que la semaine dernière et la semaine d'avant encore. Depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, Naruto avait accepté de venir toutes les semaines pour laisser une chance à Sasuke de le sauver, mais il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, il le faisait surtout par ennui et pour apporter plus d'eau à son moulin auprès des enfants et Iruka.

\- Vos parents, est-ce que vous avez plus d'informations sur eux ?

\- Non et je ne pense pas en avoir un jour, Iruka m'a trouvé sur une balançoire accrochée à l'arbre de l'orphelinat. Je ne portais pas de bijoux gravés avec une date de naissance, juste une couverture brodée avec mon nom et prénom mais je n'ai trouvé personne avec le même nom…

Naruto nota la déception sur le visage crème.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est héréditaire ?

\- Ça se pourrait mais je ne le saurais jamais.

\- Vous avez cherché de votre côté ?

\- J'ai demandé aux hôpitaux du pays s'il avait un cas similaire mais rien, je vais lancer les recherches à l'étranger.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de perdre votre temps, lui conseilla Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, enleva son stéthoscope, roula jusqu'à son bureau pour récupérer le dossier puis revint en gribouillant quelques lignes.

\- Vous travaillez encore au Démon ?

\- …Oui…

\- J'avais dit d'arrêter.

\- Et je paye comment mes visites ici ?

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui ça ne sera plus un problème.

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur que le médecin ne vit pas, occupé à compléter son dossier.

\- Je ne laisserai pas un problème d'argent se mettre entre votre cœur et moi.

Le patient fut déçu d'un tel aveu, Sasuke ne le voyait pas vraiment, tout ce qui l'intéressait était son organe vital et ça le blessa un peu même s'il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, même s'il aurait aimé plus de considération après leur nuit ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un et encore moins son médecin. Cependant, leur étreinte lui revint en mémoire. À ce moment, quand il n'avait fait plus qu'un avec lui, il s'était senti vivant, ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais ça avait été bon.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, cracha le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais je pense que les enfants ont besoin du peu d'argent que vous gagnez même si je préférerais que ce soit avec un travail honnête.

\- Moi aussi ! lança-t-il. Mais avec ce foutu cœur qui me lâche sans prévenir, personne ne me garde.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon.

\- C'est vous qui me mettez dans cet état !

Les azurs défièrent les onyx qui capitulèrent bien vite au goût du patient.

\- Votre père adoptif ou les enfants ne sont toujours pas au courant ?

\- Non et ça ne va pas changer, dit-il fermement.

\- Franchement, je ne vous comprends pas, souffla Sasuke en se redressant devant lui. Vous avez la chance d'avoir encore des personnes qui tiennent à vous, qui vous aiment, vous n'êtes pas seul et pourtant, vous osez dire que vous n'avez pas de raison de vivre.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Sasuke préféra changer de sujet que d'énerver davantage son patient mais il était frustré, il n'arrivait à rien, entre ses murs, avec lui, les seules fois où il avait réussi à découvrir plus de Naruto, c'était au Démon et à l'orphelinat.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Bien merci, ils réclament après « mon ami ». Je n'aurais pas dû vous présenter comme tel.

\- Ça va de soi.

\- En même temps, vous n'étiez pas censé rester dormir… Même si ça ne m'a pas dérangé, précisa-t-il.

\- Je sais, grimaça Sasuke, conscient que sur ce coup, il avait brisé la règle principale pour les coups d'un soir.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez venir les voir ?

Le brun releva les yeux vers son patient, sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier lui fournissait un moyen pour en connaître plus sur lui.

\- En tout bien tout honneur et même juste cinq petites minutes, histoire de les calmer.

Sasuke allait répondre quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Sakura.

\- Je suis en consultation Haruno.

\- Je sais mais j'attends depuis toute à l'heure et je dois bientôt aller au bloc…

Naruto s'excusa de prendre autant de temps d'Uchiha-sensei et remit son t-shirt pendant que les deux médecins échangèrent :

\- Je vais finir plus tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas d'opérations avant demain… dit-elle en rentrant entièrement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Alors je me disais qu'au aurait pu manger ensemble, ce soir.

Sasuke retint un soupir, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de lui faire ce genre de proposition, surtout devant Naruto.

\- Je pourrais te cuisiner des dango, je sais que tu adores ça, enchaîna-t-elle.

Naruto regarda cette femme voulant désespéramment passer un moment avec Sasuke. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux atypique, elle était très jolie, la peau sans imperfections, de beaux yeux vert et des lèvres fines. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces deux spécialistes iraient bien ensemble.

\- Je passerai chez toi après le travail, céda Sasuke.

Un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants apparurent sur le visage féminin mais que le brun ne vit pas, trop préoccupé par son patient. Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée et Sasuke s'adressa à lui.

\- Pour les enfants-

\- Super, vous venez de me trouver une excuse, je ne savais plus quoi leur dire à force, mais que votre petite amie vous attend tranquillement à la maison avec un bon repas fera l'affaire, le coupa Naruto

\- Ce n'est pas ma-

\- Bon, tout le monde m'attend à la maison, je repasserai la semaine prochaine, le coupa-t-il une seconde fois.

\- Pas si vite, le retint Sasuke. Je vais essayer de vous mettre sur liste d'attente pour une greffe de cœur.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Le médecin resta un peu bête devant le comportement étrange de son patient qui venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais ne s'attarda pas trop dessus car son biper sonna pour le prévenir d'une urgence.

XxX

\- Alors il ne viendra pas ? bouda Mibuna.

\- Écoute princesse, Sasuke est quelqu'un de très occupé, il doit sauver des vies et malheureusement ça ne dépend pas de lui.

Naruto déblatérait ce demi mensonge sans y croire, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire la vérité aux enfants, Sasuke préférait s'envoyer en l'air et manger un bon petit repas de sa copine plutôt qu'être avec eux, ce qui était normal à vrai dire, mais qui le contrariait quand même.

La porte d'entrée sonna, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et Moegi alla ouvrir avec Udon. Il entendit des cris de joie, Iruka échanger quelques politesses avant de voir la tête de son ancien amant apparaître dans la salle à manger.

\- Sasuke ni-chan ! s'écrièrent le reste de la troupe.

Naruto resta stoïque, ne sachant pas comme l'accueillir, il se contenta de répondre positivement d'un hochement de tête quand Sasuke lui demanda naturellement comment il allait. Les minutes suivantes se passèrent aisément, le brun s'assit sur le canapé, les enfants autour de lui en grignotant des petits apéros sortit par Iruka et lui-même. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant que Sansho demande au médecin s'il voulait rester manger.

\- Sasuke est déjà-, commença Naruto.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le brun.

Le blond regarda son invité qui haussait discrètement des épaules. Le repas se passa relativement bien. Sasuke eut droit à pas mal d'anecdote sur tout le monde même s'il devait avouer que ses préférées étaient celles de Naruto. Il fut content de passer un moment chaleureux auprès d'eux, faisant abstraction du statut et du lien qu'il avait avec Naruto, car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à des soirées comme ça, innocentes, simples et remplies d'amour.

Au bout d'un moment, Iruka décida de mettre les enfants au lit et Sasuke en profita pour dire au revoir, il se fit raccompagner par Naruto pendant que le père couchait tout le monde.

\- Merci d'être venu, tu n'étais pas obligé, Haruno-sensei va-t'en vouloir…

\- Elle a eu une intervention en urgence.

\- Ah…

Naruto chercha à masquer sa déception derrière un immense sourire. Sasuke était venu voir les enfants uniquement par dépit malgré qu'il insinue le contraire.

\- Et ça m'a fait plaisir de voir tout le monde.

\- Elle se fera pardonner du coup, chanceux, c'est cool, lança Naruto sans prendre en compte la dernière phrase de son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke remarqua le faux sourire face à lui, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance que ça.

\- Je repasserai de temps en temps.

\- Ne vous en donner pas la peine.

La réponse sèche et le vouvoiement de son patient le chagrina, il ne comprenait pas les changements d'humeur de Naruto, alors il tourna simplement les talons et s'en alla, non s'en lui avoir rappelé son rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Naruto soupira en refermant la porte puis sursauta en entendant Iruka derrière lui.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, c'est qu'un ami après tout, mentit-il.

Iruka descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son grand fils dans le hall avant d'aller à la cuisine pour nettoyer, Naruto le suivit.

\- Un ami que Mibuna a trouvé en caleçon dans ta chambre.

Naruto grimaça, l'enfant était peut-être innocente mais pas son père.

\- C'est compliqué, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment, désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends, sache que je suis là si tu changes d'avis.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Iruka lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir se coucher, il termina la vaisselle avant de regagner sa chambre à son tour.

* * *

Seul dans le noir, les yeux rivés au plafond, les bras derrière la nuque et les jambes écartées, Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à sa vie qui lui filait entre les doigts, à ses petits frères et sœurs qu'il aimait, mais qu'il préférait mettre à l'écart, les épargner de la vérité, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter ou les rendre triste. Sasuke lui avait reproché de ne pas les considérer comme sa raison de vivre, mais c'était tout le contraire, il se battait pour eux, il faisait en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien, mais si demain sa maladie était révélée… Il voyait déjà les larmes des enfants, leur culpabilité ou leur impuissance et leur désir de donner tout ce qu'il possédait pour payer ses frais médicaux, mais il refusait une telle chose. De plus, s'il mourrait, il avait souscrit à un contrat qui versait une somme colossale à l'orphelinat alors l'un dans l'autre, il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour eux même si ce n'était pas de la bonne manière ou de celle qui convenait à son médecin.

Sasuke… Son image revint en force dans son esprit, de même que ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son étreinte quelques semaines plutôt, ici même. Son entrejambe réagit immédiatement et il s'insulta mentalement, mais répondit à son corps en plongeant une main dans son caleçon. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir des mains fermes sur son corps, de la bouche sur son sexe qui le cajolait avec sa langue. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en retrouvant la sensation de son gland touchant le fond de la gorge de son amant. Sa deuxième main partit titiller son anus, doucement il le caressa puis impatient de retrouver le toucher qu'il imaginait, il s'enfonça en lui, gémissant silencieusement puis mordant sa lèvre comme s'il mordait la peau blanche qui ne cessait de frissonner sous ses morsures. Il avança rapidement dans ses souvenirs pour s'arrêter à la jouissance de Sasuke, son liquide chaud le comblant, cette image le propulsa loin dans le plaisir, faisant naître une pointe de déception dans le cœur.

XxX

Assis dans la salle d'attente, Naruto en avait marre d'attendre l'arrivée de Sasuke qui était en pleine opération et qui pouvait durer encore longtemps. Il décida de s'éclipser dans les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur, personne ne l'arrêta sur son chemin, pensant sûrement, à tort, qu'il était encore admis. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée interdite au public qui menait au bloc opératoire, mais s'arrêta en entendant le battement de celle-ci et la voix d'Haruno-sensei :

\- Sasuke attends !

\- Va t-en Sakura.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement en lui agrippant le poignet

Naruto se fit tout petit et observa la scène de loin, caché discrètement derrière une étagère en métal pleine de dispositifs médicaux.

\- Dégage ! ordonna-t-il méchamment en tapant de sa main libre contre le mur.

\- Non ! Tu dois arrêter de prendre des cas irrécupérables, regarde dans quel état ça te met. Tu es le meilleur Sasuke, concentres-toi sur ceux qui ont une chance.

\- Et les autres ont les laisse crever alors, cracha-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tenta-t-elle pour le calmer mais en vain.

Sasuke la plaqua contre le mur.

\- On a prêté serment, l'aurais-tu oublié ?!

\- Non mais te voir ainsi me tue à petit feu. Je refuse qu'un jour, un patient soit la cause de ta déchéance personnelle ou professionnelle.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait passé une main réconfortante sur la joue pâle que Sasuke s'était empressé de retirer pour la plaquer contre le mur, au-dessus de la tête rose. En une fraction de seconde, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, plongea sa main dans le pantalon bleu d'opération pour enfoncer ses doigts en elle et faire gémir indécemment la femme médecin, qui non loin de s'en plaindre, réclama plus.

Naruto ne put en voir davantage et s'en alla en courant dans la direction opposée, oubliant qu'il avait sa consultation.

XxX

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais je voulais voir Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke-kun mais il n'est pas à la maison.

\- Je vois… Pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis passé et que j'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas notre prochain rendez-vous ?

\- Je lui transmettrai. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, embrassez les enfants de ma part et je m'excuse encore pour le dérangement.

Iruka sourit tendrement à Sasuke avant de refermer la porte sur son dos. Il ne bougea pas mais dévia le regarde sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais si tu ne veux plus le voir, tu devrais lui dire. C'est un gentil garçon.

\- Je sais… souffla Naruto en s'approchant. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est compliqué.

\- Rien n'est compliqué, ce sont les gens qui le sont.

Sur cette fine remarque, Iruka monta les escaliers, laissant son fils réfléchir à la bonne décision à prendre pour lui. La nuit porte conseils.

XxX

Au bout d'une semaine supplémentaire, Naruto retourna à l'hôpital et se fit conduire dans le bureau de Sasuke pour l'attendre. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de sa petite amie, comme le blond le pensait.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer ou rentrer chez toi, je peux prendre cette consultation.

\- Tu es cardiologue ? Non ! Alors sors.

La jeune femme posa ses émeraudes sur Naruto avant de lancer :

\- Arrête s'il te plait, transfère le cas à un autre.

\- Tu vas trop loin, soit tu pars, soit je te mets moi-même à la porte.

Énervée d'être traitée ainsi alors qu'elle voulait juste l'aider, elle lui souffla qu'elle l'attendrait dans la chambre de repos avant de tourner les talons et claquer la porte.

Après son départ, le silence régna dans la salle, mais Sasuke le brisa après avoir fermé les rideaux pour plus de tranquillité :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

\- J'étais occupé, mentit-il.

\- Depuis deux semaines ? Non-stop ?

Naruto ne répondit pas mais enleva son haut pour lui faire comprendre de débuter les examens. Il se laissa ausculter avant que, prit d'une colère sourde, il rejette la main du médecin de son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ne me touche pas.

Il se leva, remit son t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la sortie, mais se fut plaquer contre la porte avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce qui t'arrive.

\- Va plutôt la rejoindre et la toucher elle, au lieu de perdre ton temps avec un cas désespérer.

\- Elle ? s'interrogea Sasuke, à mille lieux de Sakura.

\- Finalement, je crois que je vais peut-être crever d'une MST plutôt qu'à cause de mon cœur, quoi qu'il arrive ça sera de ta faute.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du médecin avant qu'il ne lâche sur le même ton désinvolte :

\- Ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui se laisse mourir.

\- Putain ça me dégoûte.

\- Ah ouais ?

Avec force, Sasuke attrapa le visage de Naruto pour attaquer ses lèvres et violer sa bouche. Se débattant, le blond sentit son corps refuser de lui donner un peu de force. Il se sentit tirer jusqu'au bureau et asseoir. Il se retrouva vite sans son jean et pénétrer de force.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois tandis qu'il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il aimait le traitement, mais Sasuke lui agrippa les cheveux qu'il tira en arrière pour voir ses azurs.

\- Il n'y a que toi que je traite ainsi, que j'aime prendre pleinement, sans rien entre nous.

Le ton était sans appel et Naruto cessa de respirer une seconde aux mots avant de fondre sur les lèvres fines qu'il mordit sans retenue. Il agrippa à son tour les cheveux ébène qu'il tira, sans ménagement, à chaque coup de reins qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Il plongea sa langue pour trouver sa jumelle et étouffer ses gémissements.

Il y avait dans cette étreinte toute l'excitation, tout le désir, l'attirance et la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulés depuis leur première fois et que Naruto était le seul à s'avouer.

Naruto se laissa prendre sauvagement contre ce bureau avant de jouir fortement dans la main qui le pompait. Sasuke se retira pour finir dans un récipient qu'il jeta une seconde plus tard dans le lavabo en extension de son bureau, il actionna l'eau pour faire partir sa semence et celle de son patient sur sa main. Ce dernier remonta son jean après s'être essuyé et replaça son t-shirt correctement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles au Démon ce soir, entendit-il derrière lui.

\- Je suis encore maître de ma vie même si elle se raccourcit, lança Naruto sans se retourner et en prenant la porte, laissant son médecin derrière lui.

XxX

Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à danser correctement ce soir. Son cœur n'avait cessé de battre sans répit dans sa poitrine à une allure anormale. D'habitude, ça lui était égal mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il eut peur. Il compta les billets ramassés dans sa tenue, mais la recette se trouvait diminué, ça ne l'étonnait même pas, il ne s'était pas donné à fond. Il se changea rapidement sous les regards inquiets d'Ino et de Deidara. Il les salua avant de sortir par la porte de derrière. Quand il l'a franchi, il sursauta légèrement et son cœur repartit dans une course folle en voyant son médecin qui l'attendait sagement contre un mur.

\- Sasuke…

Le brun se décolla pour s'approcher et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Elle remonta dans son cou, glissa derrière sa nuque puis tira pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Un contact doux, calme et furtif, contrastant complètement avec leur dernier rapport.

\- Allons-y, souffla-t-il et Naruto le suivit sans poser de question.

* * *

\- Tu pars ? demanda Naruto, essoufflé.

De dos, montrant son fessier qui disparut derrière un caleçon, Sasuke répondit :

\- Non mais je préfèrerais que les enfants ne me trouvent pas nu une seconde fois.

Naruto ricana en imaginant l'interaction de Mibuna et son amant quelques mois plus tôt, il se mit à tousser et Sasuke se précipita sur lui. Il l'allongea, mit une main sur son cœur avant de coller son oreille contre. L'orphelin, une main sur la hanche blanche, l'obligea à s'étendre contre lui et caressa son dos, du bout des doigts.

\- Je vais bien, sourit Naruto.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de danser.

\- Surtout quand on a fait l'amour quelques heures avant, dans ton bureau, et après, ici.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, le gronda Sasuke en relevant la tête pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

\- … Promis, souffla-t-il, s'avouant vaincu.

Il embrassa chastement les lèvres fines face lui et recoucha Sasuke contre son torse.

\- Naruto-

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, maintenant dormons, je suis fatigué.

Et en quelques minutes, Naruto reprit une respiration normale et s'endormit, emprisonnant Sasuke dans ses bras, qui se laissa bercer par la poitrine de son patient qui se soulevait en un rythme régulier. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir forcé son patient dans son bureau, surtout après la mauvaise journée qu'il avait passé, et il s'en voudrait demain d'être venu le chercher au club puis d'avoir cédé à son envie, à cette tentation qui le consumait depuis leur premier rapport charnel. Ce soir, il était bien et comptait profiter de cette chaleur encore une nuit.

* * *

Ce n'est pas le tonnerre qui le réveilla, mais Mibuna qui rentra dans la chambre.

\- Naruto ni-chan ?

Sasuke se leva quand l'éclair illumina la chambre et que le son fit sursauter puis sangloter l'enfant. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui expliquant que Naruto avait besoin de sommeil. Il voulut la remettre dans sa chambre, mais le temps continua de lui faire peur alors il décida de l'allonger entre lui et Naruto. Elle se rendormit sous les caresses apaisantes dans ses cheveux et lui repartit dans un sommeil réparateur.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla doucement, contrarié de ne pas sentir un poids sur lui mais il comprit rapidement en regardant sur le côté. Son visage s'attendrit en trouvant Mibuna dans les bras de Sasuke. Il jeta un coup d'œil au temps sombre et se douta de ce qu'il s'était passé même s'il fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu, ni le temps, ni sa princesse. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Il décida de ne pas les réveiller et de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

La maison prit vie petit à petit jusqu'à l'arrivé de Sasuke en dernier.

\- Comment va la belle au bois dormant ? se moqua discrètement Naruto en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Le brun grogna pour la forme mais c'est vrai qu'ici, il était toujours plus détendu puis se régala des bonnes choses sorties sur la table. Le blond fit monter les enfants pour les habiller, laissant son amant avec son père adoptif ensemble.

\- On dirait que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous, je suis content, lança Iruka.

\- …C'est compliqué.

Iruka laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Naruto m'a dit la même chose mais tu sais, rien n'est compliqué, ce sont les gens qui le sont, se répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple…

Le plus âgé resservit une tasse de café avant de l'inciter à développer, s'il le souhaitait, et contre toute attente, Sasuke délia sa langue.

\- Je suis attaché à lui, mais je doute que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi seraient-elles mauvaises ?

Sasuke releva ses yeux qu'il avait baissés en parlant, encouragé par le sourire bienveillant de son vis-à-vis, il avoua :

\- Naruto est rentré brutalement dans ma vie, il y a un an, jour pour jour, après la mort de mon frère et de mes parents, survenue tout aussi rapidement.

Il ne put en dire davantage car son biper sonna pour une urgence. Il remercia Iruka et demanda à Naruto et aux enfants de l'excuser avant de s'enfuir rapidement en direction de l'hôpital.

\- Iruka ? l'interpella Naruto en revenant dans la cuisine. Où est Sasuke ?

\- Une urgence au travail.

Légèrement déçu, il acquiesça.

\- Ce garçon est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais ? s'enquit Naruto suspicieux.

\- Mais son environnement n'est peut-être pas aussi bien que lui alors fait attention. Il a besoin d'une personne forte à ses côtés, de quelqu'un ayant les épaules pour le soutenir, pour l'aider.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je sois cette personne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Mais si tu sens que c'est trop, s'il pense que -

\- J'ai compris, le coupa Naruto.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le fils ne s'éclipse, ne tenant pas à lire plus de chose dans les yeux de son père

XxX

Naruto attendait tranquillement dans le bureau de Sasuke qui servait de salle de consultation, quand Sakura rentra et le sourire penaud du patient en imaginant son médecin se fana.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines depuis que Sasuke et lui avaient recouchés ensemble après sa dernière représentation au Démon. Ils avaient encore eu des rapports après ça, mais une engueulade était survenue la veille et il aurait voulu s'expliquer.

\- Bonjour Mr Uzumaki, c'est moi qui ferais vos examens aujourd'hui.

\- Sasuke, enfin Uchiha-sensei a un problème ?

\- Non, il a été appelé pour une intervention. Veuillez prendre place.

Le patient s'exécuta sans un mot, il se laissa ausculter un peu différemment de d'habitude, il passa une bonne heure en sa compagnie sans vraiment échanger jusqu'à qu'il remette son t-shirt pour partir.

\- Si vous croyez qu'il vous aime, vous vous trompez. Il ne s'intéresse à vous que pour votre cœur et assouvir son ego. Il veut être celui qui trouvera et guérira votre maladie. Et s'il couche avec vous, ce n'est pas par désir, mais parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de contrôler les choses qui lui échappe.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mentit Naruto.

\- Et moi, je pense qu'au contraire, vous savez exactement de quoi je parle, insista-t-elle en se dressant devant lui. Il ne vous aime pas et il ne vous aimera jamais. Une fois qu'il réalisera que vous êtes une perte de temps, il vous laissera tomber et fera d'une autre personne sa priorité.

\- Je-

\- Il couche encore avec moi, coupa-t-elle. Moins depuis qu'il fricote avec vous, mais toujours, quand les journées deviennent trop difficiles, quand la mort tapisse ses mains, c'est vers moi qu'il se tourne à la sortie du bloc, moi et personne d'autre. Ça sera toujours moi. Vous… Vous avez été là au bon endroit, au bon moment comme on dit.

Naruto baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard émeraude et tout ce qu'il envoyait comme image.

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, arrêtez toute cette mascarade avant que l'un de vous sois blessé.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais aucune importance pour lui ?

\- C'est le cas mais si cette histoire s'ébruite, Sasuke perdra son poste et il est le seul à pouvoir vous sauver. Voulez-vous mourir ? Si c'est le cas alors continuez mais si vous tenez à lui, si vous vous respectez un tant soit peu, quittez le. D'autres méritent qu'on leur sauve la vie et d'avoir le meilleur.

Un silence pesant s'installa que le bruit d'une porte brisa.

\- Que fais-tu là Haruno ?

Face à Naruto, sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna vers Sasuke, le visage redevenu impassible.

\- Je me suis permis de faire ta consultation à ta place.

\- Qui te l'a autorisé ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le dépasser en lui donnant le dossier du patient. Elle lui fit un bref rapport avant de partir, non sans avoir saluer Naruto d'une mise en garde silencieuse :

\- Réfléchissez à ce que j'ai dit.

Sasuke attendit que Sakura sorte de la pièce avant de s'approcher de son amant, il leva sa main pour caresser la joue striée dans une excuse silencieuse, mais Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je veux juste rentrer.

\- Attend, dit-il en lui retenant le poignet.

Naruto détourna les yeux des onyx, les mots du médecin rosé résonnèrent encore dans sa tête.

\- Arrêtons-nous là.

\- J'ai encore plusieurs examens que je voudrais-

\- Je parle de toi et moi, coupa le patient.

Sasuke tiqua, quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, ce qui s'était passé la veille méritait une explication ainsi que de prendre une décision, mais pas aussi vite et sans en avoir parlé ensemble. Il décida sans détour de savoir ce qu'il se passait :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien que je ne savais pas déjà.

\- Naru-

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- C'est ridicule, laissa échapper le brun.

\- Ce qui est ridicule c'est nous mais rassure-toi, je continuerai à venir toute les semaines, tu as réussi à me faire sentir vivant, à me donner envie de vivre.

Naruto se dégagea de la prise et s'en alla sans se retourner, de peur de revenir sur ses mots et sa décision.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Vous devez avoir l'impression que tout ce passe un peu vite, en même temps à ne pas oublier qu'il n'y a que 4 chp mais surtout qu'entre certain moment, il y a qlqsemaine ou mois et je le précise ^^_

 _(NDC : Je trouve que c'est un bon rythme considérant le nombre de chapitres :P)_

 _Au début, je voulais mettre Neji à la place de Sakura puis finalement je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je varie mes couples, j'ai l'habitude de mettre mes préférences mais bon ça doit peut être lassé ou avoir l'impression de lire la même chose._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Chapitre 3 : 1/10/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo:** Tu peux me tutoyer ^^ et de rien, j'avoue qu'il n'y a plus bcp de personne qui écrivent sur le manga Naruto enfin en tout cas je ne trouve plus grand chose =S_

 _ **Petite réponse à Shin :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une façon facile de savoir si tu as de quoi avoir peur avec l'influence de Grey's anatomy ( je crois que ce n'est pas très fr tout ça x) et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu :** En étant tout simplement lui, comment ne pas tomber amoureux de Sasuke ? mdr _

_**Petit poste à pourvoir :**_ _A la recherche de Bêta pour FOUILLE AU CORPS (OS NaruSasy day 23/10/2017) et SWITCH (OS SasuNaru 15/10/2017 si pas de bêta sinon dès que la correction est terminée)_

 **SWITCH**  
Peut-on se sentir coupable sans regretter ? La culpabilité est un sentiment que Naruto n'était pas prêt à connaître mais que Sasuke allait lui faire découvrir.

 **FOUILLE AU CORPS**  
"M. Uzumaki… Et si vous me disiez tout de suite ce que vous cachez pour que je puisse vous libérer." - "Et si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu ? Nous savons très bien comment ça va se finir…"


	3. Apprendre à vivre

**3.**

* * *

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes ton pied en m'obligeant à rester couché, souffla Naruto quand Sasuke sortit de son antre chaud. Moi je ne supportais pas quand Sora faisait l'étoile de mer._

 _\- Sora ? questionna son amant en s'allongeant à ses côtés._

 _\- La personne qui partageait ma vie avant._

 _\- Avant ta maladie ?_

 _Naruto récupéra le drap à leur pied pour les recouvrir avec, tout en acquiesçant._

 _\- Je te laisse quand même bouger._

 _\- On n'a pas la même vision des choses mais bon, si tu es satisfait, s'enquit Naruto._

 _\- Pas toujours mais je fais avec, se moqua le brun._

 _Naruto lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses avant de continuer dans la plaisanterie._

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'Haruno sait te satisfaire dans ces moments-là._

 _Plaisanterie qui se termina avec le silence de son amant._

 _\- Tu couches toujours avec elle ? demanda sérieusement Naruto._

 _\- …_

 _\- Sasuke ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble, mais Naruto n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde partager son corps et son cœur avec un autre alors la réponse de Sasuke le mit dans une colère indescriptible. Il se sentit trahi, vulnérable et tellement bête._

 _\- Je n'y crois pas, je suis trop con. Va-t'en Sasuke._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Sort de cette chambre, tu n'as pas ta place dans mon lit et encore moins dans ma maison._

 _Sasuke se redressa rapidement quand Naruto sortit des draps chauds et lui jeta ses vêtements à la figure._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_

 _\- Très, dit-il en plaquant contre son torse un caleçon. Tu as deux minutes pour partir, pas une de plus._

 _Il en fallut moins pour que le médecin se rhabille et sorte de la chambre tout en claquant la porte._

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le bruit d'une porte claquant dans les oreilles.

\- Je suis désolée, Naruto ni-chan, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Le grand frère tourna la tête vers la petite fille devant sa porte.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu vas être en retard au travail…

\- Merci, retourne en bas, j'arrive.

Naruto lui sourit pour la rassurer, mais quand elle sortit de la chambre, il posa rapidement une main sur son cœur pour le calmer. Son rêve, ou plutôt le souvenir de leur première dispute avant qu'il ne mette un terme à leur relation naissante, avait affolé son organe vital. Il se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment, mais n'en tint pas compte en s'habillant, ni en partant au travail, peut-être aurait-il dû ? Peut-être qu'en passant devant l'hôpital pour aller travailler dans un restaurant du centre-ville, il aurait dû s'arrêter et demander à voir Sasuke. Prévenir quelqu'un que son cœur s'agitait mais il n'en fit rien. Son cœur lâcha au milieu du service, tout devint noir avant que le visage de son médecin lui apparaisse.

XxX

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il vit une personne, de dos, habillé tout en noir et l'espace d'un instant, il crut que la faucheuse venait le chercher. Un micro sourire apparut quand il reconnut la voix de Sasuke, mais referma aussitôt ses paupières de fatigue, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter l'engueulade qui se tenait dans sa chambre.

\- Le temps que tu rentres, ça allait être trop tard. Je l'ai sauvé, souffla une voix féminine

\- Ça s'est à moi d'en juger, s'il meurt, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable. Tu n'es qu'une chirurgienne généraliste, c'est un cardiologue qui lui fallait.

\- Sasuke, je-

\- Assez, pourquoi ai-je été prévenu après ?

\- Je voulais te laisser avec ta famille.

\- Sakura, quand vas-tu apprendre à te mêler de tes affaires ? cracha Sasuke.

Le bruit d'un talon claqua au sol puis la médecin enchaîna, énervée :

\- Merde ! C'est uniquement parce qu'il était aux urgences l'année dernière, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de ta famille que tu

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour lui, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda la rosée

Naruto bougea, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse de Sasuke, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas dans cet état. Quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Hey… salua-t-il faiblement en rouvrant les yeux.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui puis s'approcha de son lit d'hôpital avant de s'asseoir dessus. Sakura, à la vue des onyx n'ayant d'yeux que pour son patient, s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? souffla le médecin en se penchant.

Naruto détailla Sasuke, habituellement en blanc. Aujourd'hui, il portait un costume noir avec cravate et pardessus noir qui le protégeait du froid de décembre. Son cœur sembla un peu moins lourd à cet instant. Il leva une main faible, s'accrochant doucement à une mèche brune qui pendait près de son visage.

\- Je suis désolé… Pour ta famille et pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais non plus, avoua Sasuke.

Le patient ferma les yeux pour reprendre calmement sa respiration avant de les rouvrir.

\- Mon cœur… Est-il la seule chose qui t'intéresse chez moi ?

\- Oui.

Naruto émit un petit rire nerveux avant de reposer sa main sur le lit.

\- Je t'interdis de m'en vouloir de chercher une solution pour que ton organe continue de battre dans ta poitrine, et tu n'as pas non plus le droit de m'en vouloir d'espérer qu'il ne batte que pour moi, rajouta le brun... C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rendre compte de mes vrais sentiments.

Sasuke se pencha un peu plus sur son malade jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Tu me plais Naruto, plus que de raison et plus que j'en ai le droit. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ces simples mots suffirent à Naruto pour balayer tous les ressentiments qu'il avait envers le jeune médecin, il n'avait ni l'envi, ni la force de se battre une seconde de plus contre Sasuke. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, être avec lui, dans ses bras et se sentir vivant. Naruto combla les derniers centimètres pour goûter de nouveau à son amant. Il se laissa transporter par la langue qui le combla avant de le repousser gentiment d'une main sur le torse pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec les enfants ? demanda-t-il subitement, conscient qu'il n'aurait aucune excuse potable en cette période.

\- Si tu as le même rétablissement que les autres fois oui…

\- Je voudrais que tu sois là, avec nous.

Sasuke acquiesça avec plaisir. Depuis deux ans, l'année de la mort de ses parents et son frère, il travaillait pour Noël et le jour de l'an donc il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre sa semaine cette année.

\- Merci…murmura Naruto avant de s'endormir, l'esprit serein.

XxX

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de faire les magasins avec moi ? se renseigna Naruto.

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, au contraire ça l'arrangeait, il ne voulait pas venir les mains vides et surtout, il voulait garder un œil sur Naruto qui venait à peine de sortir de l'hôpital. Ils passèrent la journée à acheter des cadeaux pour tous les enfants, enfin plutôt lui, parce qu'il refusait que son malade paye quoi que ce soit ce qui l'énerva à la sortie d'un magasin.

\- Tu as pitié ou quoi ? Je peux payer moi-même les cadeaux.

\- Arrête de t'énerver, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur.

\- Je m'en fou, tu-

\- Je suis juste égoïste, le coupa Sasuke. Je préfère que tu gardes ton argent pour m'offrir un plus gros cadeau.

Naruto croisa les bras, plus vexé qu'amuser par la plaisanterie de son homme, mais ce dernier, voulant éviter leur deuxième dispute vu comment la première s'était terminée, vola un baiser à Naruto avant de dire :

\- Je ne couche plus avec Sakura.

Naruto lui attrapa la nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça mais j'espère bien, sourit-il avant de replonger dans la bouche face à lui.

XxX

\- C'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? s'écrièrent les enfants, à peine le repas terminé.

\- Mmmh maintenant !

Les mots d'Iruka provoquèrent une vague de joie, les enfants sautèrent de leur chaise, sous la mise en garde de Naruto, et se précipitèrent au pied du sapin pour déballer les présents. Après que les adultes aient débarrassé la cuisine, ils rejoignirent les enfants au salon, savourant les réactions positives en découvrant leurs nouveaux jouets. Ils se jetèrent dans leurs bras pour les remercier.

Sasuke profita des étreintes, des rires cristallins, de la chaleur du feu et de cette maison accueillante. Il aimait être ici avec tout le monde, avec Naruto, il lui jeta un regard avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse musclée. Son amant répondit au geste en posant sa main sur la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Et si vous donniez à Sasuke ses cadeaux ?

\- Ouiii !

\- J'avais dit pas de..., commença le brun

\- Tiens Sasuke ni-chan, c'est le père de noël de nous, lança Mibuna en tendant un cadeau.

Sasuke le récupéra, hésitant à le déballer mais les regards insistant l'obligèrent à déchirer l'emballage.

\- Dis, tu ne l'as pas déjà, hein ? s'inquiéta Sansho.

Le brun hocha négativement de la tête avant de s'extasier devant un livre des « maladies du cœur les plus rares recensées dans le monde ».

\- Merci tout le monde, c'est un super cadeau.

Les enfants semblèrent encore plus heureux que lui pour ce présent et ça le fit sourire. Tellement impatient de plonger le nez dedans, il ouvrit la première page pour l'entamer, mais Konohamaru attira son attention.

\- Celui-là, c'est le père noël de Naruto ni-chan.

Sasuke prit le petit cadeau, non sans avoir regardé son amant en biais. Il déballa un stylo de marque avec son nom gravé.

Naruto regarda le visage de son homme s'illuminer une seconde fois en ouvrant son cadeau. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui offrir car Sasuke avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait mais en l'observant, il avait remarqué le stylo basique dans sa blouse blanche et l'idée lui était venue comme ça. Sasuke était le meilleur et il avait besoin d'objet de qualité pour mieux travailler.

Ils se retinrent de s'embrasser devant tout le monde, puis décidèrent de finir la soirée au coin du feu, Mibuna entre les jambes de Sasuke qui expliquait quelques maladies trouvées dans le livre. Même si c'étaient les enfants qui avaient demandé à l'adulte de leur lire le livre, ils s'endormirent rapidement sous les noms et explications complexes. Iruka décida de les laisser dormir dans la pièce pendant qu'il regagna sa chambre, Naruto et Sasuke sur ses pas.

Sasuke attendit que Naruto ferme la porte derrière eux avant de lancer la discussion :

\- Pour ton cadeau…

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, s'empressa de dire Naruto

\- Même pas de moi ?

\- Si que de toi, souffla le blond avant d'attraper son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Sasuke sourit dans le baiser quand Naruto le poussa en même temps vers le lit, il l'enlaça et inversa leur position avant d'atterrir sur les draps.

\- Je disais pour ton cadeau…, ponctua-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Tu me l'as déjà offert en venant ce soir et t'occupant aussi bien des enfants.

\- Hmmm dommage alors…

Un baiser sur la joue droite.

\- J'avais réussi à prendre une semaine…

Un autre sur la paupière gauche.

\- Je voulais que tu viennes la passer avec moi…

Un furtif dans le cou.

\- Dans mon appartement…

Un sur l'oreille qui résonna.

\- Et pour le jour de l'an, je voulais tous vous inviter dans la maison de mon enfance.

Le dernier sur la bouche.

\- Mais bon, puisque tu estimes déjà avoir ton cadeau, je vais retourner au travail, feint-il.

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai rien dit, ce que tu as fait pour les enfants c'était normal, un juste retour des choses pour mes nombreux petits déjeuner et nuit passées ici, déblatéra Naruto, à une vitesse folle.

Sasuke se mit à rire de plus belle devant le changement d'avis de son amant. Ce dernier l'embrassa pour avaler son rire.

\- J'aurais le droit à quoi d'autre ? demanda le blond en relâchant les lèvres fines.

\- Pour ce soir, je vais te remercier pour tes supers cadeaux, dit-il en débarrassant rapidement son amant de son t-shirt et pantalon. Et dans la semaine, je te laisserai, peut-être, être plus entreprenant, je suis en vacances après tout et j'ai besoin de repos.

L'image survenue dans la tête du patient aux mots du brun, mêlé à l'impatience, fit tendre son sexe au maximum, déjà bien dur depuis qu'ils étaient remontés dans la chambre.

\- Vite Sasuke, j'en peux plus, tu m'as déjà assez fait attendre.

Oui, depuis que Naruto l'avait jeté de sa chambre le mois d'avant, leur séparation et enfin son admission à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'unir malgré les quelques attouchements que Sasuke avait autorisé lors « des visites de contrôle ». Son excitation était au paroxysme dans ces moments-là, la peur de se faire surprendre sur le lieu de travail malgré le danger, l'avait enflammé.

Seulement, Sasuke ne semblait pas du même avis alors qu'il se déshabillait lentement devant lui. Naruto se leva pour lui descendre son caleçon et en un rien de temps, sa main le branla avec envie. Il approcha sa bouche pour le dévorer, mais une main sous son menton l'obligea à relever le visage et ses lèvres se firent happer avec douceur, sa langue sucer langoureusement, l'obligeant à calmer ses ardeurs pour savourer. Une vraie torture.

Naruto se laissa rallonger sur les draps. Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts, ramenant leurs mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de parcourir ses avant-bras, découvrant plus bas ses flans qui le firent sourire avant de trouver ses fesses. Tandis qu'il écarta les jambes pour plus de facilité, Sasuke maintint ses lobes et le pénétra lentement. Il couina de frustration et d'impatience. Il aimait mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ce soir.

\- Prend moi sauvagement, comme la première fois, supplia-t-il.

\- Nous avons fait du chemin depuis ce jour-là, souffla son amant en lui mordillant le cou et en remonta avec sa langue jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Fais-moi me sentir vivant.

Naruto sentit Sasuke se raidit entre ses bras et cesser tout mouvement. Il se dit que, peut-être, est-il allait trop loin ? Il ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir ou parler, pourtant c'était bien la sensation d'être vivant qu'il recherchait, là, tout de suite.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça.

\- Je –

Il ne put articuler plus car son souffle fut coupé par un brutal coup de hanche de Sasuke.

\- Je t'interdis de redire ces mots.

Un autre percutant sa prostate de plein fouet l'empêcha une fois de plus de rétorquer. Il s'arrêta vite de compter, impossible de réfléchir correctement, les coups de boutoir le privant de cette capacité. Il aurait pu avoir honte de jouir aussi vite quelques minutes plus tard mais même ça, Sasuke ne lui accorda pas. Il le retourna à quatre pattes et le pénétra de force, reprenant ses à-coups sauvages, irréguliers et puissants. Obligeant son corps à trembler, se gorger à nouveau de désir avant de s'en libérer. Il étouffa tant bien que mal ses gémissements dans le coussin sous lui. À bout de force, il se laissa tomber sur le ventre, Sasuke le recouvrant de son corps en sueur. Il sentit des courants d'air entre chaque baiser sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Il se retourna pour laisser Sasuke prendre place dans ses bras et la tête contre son cœur pour le rassurer puis il s'endormit sans prévis, plus vivant que jamais.

XxX

\- Wouah, s'extasia Naruto en rentrant dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Tu vis vraiment là ? Mon dieu, regarde-moi ce lit et la cuisine ! Tu as un écran plat !?

Sasuke eu à peine le temps de poser ses affaires que la voix de Naruto s'éleva à nouveau, derrière une cloison.

\- La baignoire ! Non mais tu as vu la baignoire ?! hurla-t-il en repassant la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vis ici, franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu préfères être à l'orphelinat.

Sasuke se plaça dans son dos quand il revint dans la pièce principale et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Parce que tu es là-bas, souffla Sasuke dans sa nuque.

\- Beau parleur va.

Le brun, rictus aux lèvres, tourna le visage de Naruto pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire de se mettre à l'aise.

\- Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu cette semaine ?

\- Quatre jours, parce que la maison familiale est assez loin, il faut plusieurs heures de route alors je pensais y passer au moins trois jours avec les enfants.

\- Ils sont super excités et impatients. Ce matin, ils ont eu peur qu'on parte sans eux, se moqua le blond. Bon alors ces quatre jours ? insista-t-il.

\- Alors aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que tu pourrais prendre tes marques le temps que je remplisse le frigo puis du sexe. Demain cinéma et du sexe. Après demain, je pensais à une visite dans la ville voisine, il y a un petit château du moyen âge à voir et du sexe. Pour le dernier jour, du sexe et encore du sexe.

\- Et bien, y a beaucoup de sexe pendant ces quatre jours, je ne suis pas sûr que mon médecin accepte, sourit Naruto.

Sasuke le reprit dans ses bras, de face cette fois.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu me parles de lui parce que je lui ai fait part de mes projets, apparemment, les derniers résultats de tes analyses sont encourageants et il n'y a vu aucuns inconvénients, bien au contraire, il m'a dit que ça pourrait être bon pour ton cœur de le passer avec une personne comme moi à faire des choses que t'aime.

\- S'il a dit oui alors je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Naruto laissa son sourire manger son visage avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son homme et de mettre en pratique les recommandations de son médecin.

XxX

Pendant que Naruto laissait couler l'eau dans la baignoire, il partit à la cuisine pour terminer le repas. Une fois les plaques de cuisson éteintes, il fit encore un tour du propriétaire des yeux car même après trois jours, il était encore sous le charme.

L'appartement ne possédait pas beaucoup de pièce, en fait, il s'agissait d'un studio mais un studio immense et épuré. En passant la porte, on tombait sur le lit de deux mètres par deux mètres, sur le mur d'en face, un écran plat était encastré dans le mur, tandis que dans un renforcement près de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une cuisine toute équipée. La salle de bain spacieuse avait été mise dans une pièce à part entre la cuisine et la télévision. Les toilettes, dans un coin de la salle d'eau étaient entourées par une vitre qui se teintait quand elles étaient occupées.

Il s'empressa d'arrêter l'eau tout en fermant la porte pour garder la chaleur de la pièce en attendant le retour de son homme. Il s'assit sur le lit moelleux et tourna la tête sur la table de chevet de Sasuke où ornait une photo de famille. Il vit un homme au visage sévère qui contrastait avec le visage serein de la femme de famille, Sasuke était vraiment mignon et ressemblait énormément à sa mère tandis que le grand frère possédait plus de trait de son père.

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure le sortit de sa contemplation et il reposa le cadre photo, souriant à Sasuke quand il passa la porte de l'appartement.

\- ça sent bon.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, souffla Naruto en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sasuke l'embrassa avant de le rassurer. Il se laissa déshabiller et entraîner dans la salle de bain quand son patient le prévint de la petite attention qu'il avait eue à son égard. Ils prirent place, le brun dans les bras de Naruto, savourant la chaleur créée en ce mois de décembre.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu as voulu être médecin…

\- Qui te dit que j'ai une bonne raison ?

\- Pressentiment.

Sasuke se tut quelques minutes, sûrement plongé dans ses souvenirs et Naruto n'osa pas insister pourtant, son amant ouvrit la bouche :

\- Mon grand oncle était médecin. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a 21 ans, un tremblement de terre a ravagé Suna, malgré la distance entre les deux villes, Konoha a subit les ondes.

\- J'en ai des vagues souvenir mais je n'avais que 4 ans.

\- Moi, j'avais 6 ans et je me souviens avoir été en voiture avec Obito à ce moment-là. Un immeuble s'est effondré devant nous, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il y a eu plus de blessés que de morts mais si mon oncle n'avait pas été là, la balance aurait penché de l'autre côté. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai eu le déclic. S'il y avait plus de médecin quand des catastrophes ou accidents surviennent, il y aurait moins de morts.

Naruto l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Encore faut-il qu'ils ne soient pas blessés…

Le blond resserra sa prise sur Sasuke, sentant bien que la dernière phrase sous entendait une histoire plus profonde, une histoire qu'il voulait entendre depuis un moment mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander.

\- Tes parents… ?

\- Oui. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, on a eu un accident de voiture, mon père a glissé sur une plaque de verglas, la voiture a fait des tonneaux et à part mon père qui s'est retrouvé coincé avec le volant, on s'est fait éjecter sur la route…

Sasuke s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande respiration et continuer :

\- J'étais amoché, sacrément amoché mais j'ai réussi à me glisser jusqu' à mère. Elle était déjà morte. Je suis retourné près de la voiture, mon père tentait de maintenir mon frère éveillé sur le bitume… Mon père aurait pu survivre mais j'ai dû faire un choix, mon état ne me permettait pas de les sauver tous les deux, alors j'ai choisi mon grand frère, il était à portée de main. Des bouts de verres dans ses yeux l'avaient sans aucun doute rendu aveugle, une de ses côtes avait perforé un poumon. Je l'ai maintenue en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il a été rapidement pris en charge à l'hôpital, mais tout ne s'est pas bien déroulé… Itachi avait respiré des micros bouts de verre qui se sont transportés dans les vaisseaux allant jusqu'au cœur. Ce qui t'arrive depuis des mois, lui l'a vécu durant une nuit. Son cœur s'arrêtait et repartait après une décharge, il reprenait conscience puis rebelote. Les médecins m'ont demandés de prendre une décision mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est mon frère qui l'a prise pour moi. Entre deux attaques, il m'a supplié de le laisser mourir.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, il cherchait, mais il connaissait assez Sasuke pour savoir qu'aucun mots ne seraient suffisant pour soulager sa peine, alors il se contenta de le serrer encore plus contre lui.

\- Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de me spécialiser et de devenir cardiologue. J'ai laissé mourir l'un des cœurs les plus importants à mes yeux, j'ai négligé l'organe le plus important du corps humain et il n'était pas question que je reproduise cette erreur. Jamais.

XxX

Assis contre la tête de lit, Sasuke attendait que Naruto vienne le rejoindre. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait entièrement l'histoire de sa vie mais ne le regrettait pas, parler l'avait libéré d'un poids et ça lui avait semblé naturel. Son patient monta à quatre pattes sur le lit dans un sourire aguicheur et une chose se produisit au plus profond de lui, un déclic. Il vit le même phénomène dans les yeux azurs. L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla se suspendre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former trois mots mais Naruto l'en empêcha en effleurant sa bouche de ses doigts. Son patient se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser puis il l'obligea à s'allonger complètement. La bouche de son amant vint dévorer son cou de douces attentions avant que son torse soit goûté. Son sexe se gorgea d'un désir non dissimulé. Désir que Naruto s'empressa de satisfaire. Après quelques baisers et coups de langue à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son sexe rentra dans la bouche chaude de Naruto. Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière savourant ce préliminaire si bien prodigué. Il n'y avait rien à dire, un homme savait parfaitement ce que voulait un autre homme. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux blé pour signaler sa jouissance qui fut stoppé quand son sexe sortit de l'antre humide. Naruto l'enjamba et devant lui se passa le plus beau spectacle, son amant se préparait sous ses yeux. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres charnues prisonnières entre des dents blanches, un sexe tendu laissant échapper des gouttes de pré-sperme. Il avança sa main et le branla doucement pour le satisfaire. Quand Naruto se sentit prêt à l'accueillir, il présenta son sexe affamé à son entrée, mais Sasuke le laissa prendre son temps. Il vit et sentit les frissons parcourir la peau bronzée quand son patient s'empala petit à petit sur son membre, mais ce qu'il préféra fut la voix rauque qu'il entendit pleinement depuis trois jours. Il se gorgea des gémissements non retenus et des mouvements gracieux qui les provoquèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour aussi passionnellement, leur cœur se resserrèrent, l'un parce qu'il avait le pressentiment que ce serait la dernière fois tandis que l'autre laissait le doute l'envahir, la peur de ne pas arriver à leur donner une deuxième fois.

Ils jouirent en symbiose, une larme naquit dans les azurs et mourut sur la joue pâle.

XxX

\- Doucement les enfants, ne courez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas chez vous, gronda Iruka.

\- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, ça faisait longtemps que cette maison n'avait pas eu le droit à tant de visiteurs aussi heureux, sourit Sasuke en passant la grande demeure.

Iruka s'excusa quand même pour le dérangement et partit à la poursuite de ses enfants tandis que Naruto resta aux côtés de son homme. Ce dernier, débout dans l'entrée, parcourut des yeux l'immense hall, attendant inconsciemment que sa mère vienne lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il fit quelques pas, atterrissant dans le salon où l'image de son père assit sur le canapé en train de lire son journal apparut et disparut aussi vite. Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, son grand frère se tenait devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, lui intimant d'approcher avec son index et son majeur. Il fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre, mais le visage fraternel se transforma pour former celui de son patient et amant dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il se jeta sur lui, prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser comme s'il retrouvait enfin ce qui lui était précieux.

\- Sasuke… s'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir autant d'amour à nouveau mais j'avais tort, c'est toi qui me l'as prouvé, souffla-t-il tendrement.

Naruto entoura sa nuque de ses bras et l'embrassa comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ils se firent interrompre par des raclements de gorges, chuchotements et ricanements enfantins qui les obligèrent à se séparer à contrecœur.

XxX

Naruto descendit l'escalier principal pour retrouver Sansho et Konohamaru avec Sasuke en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, visiblement pour Mibuna et Moegi qui attendait comme des princesses sur la petite table de la cuisine. Il leur fit signe d'un doigt sur la bouche de ne pas signaler sa présence et avança mais d'un coup son cœur rata un battement.

Sasuke qui cuisinait avec les enfants se retourna brusquement quand il entendit le souffle du vent…

* Ce n'était pas vraiment le vent…

Mais plutôt le son de la respiration bouchée de Naruto…

Le sifflement de la mort…

En médecin on appelle cela la sibilance. La respiration se coince et émet un sifflement aigu…

Cela prouve également que les cardiaques font une attaque…*

Sasuke lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains quand les azurs prirent une teinte sombre et que le corps de son patient bascula, sans vie. Le plat en verre, qu'il tenait entre les mains, se fracassa dans un bruit sourd mais il n'en tint pas compte, de même qu'il fit abstraction des pleurs et des cris des enfants. Il hurla un téléphone en déchirant le t-shirt orange de Naruto et en commençant un massage cardiaque. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il ne se souvint pas dans quel ordre il avait passé les appels, mais un bloc l'attendait à son travail et la sirène des pompiers s'entendait de loin. Il avait gueulé à Iruka d'éloigner les enfants quand, prit d'une rage folle de ne pas réussir à faire reprendre conscience à Naruto, il tapa à poing fermé sur le torse de son amant.

Le reste, un trou noir.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon bah je poste avec quelques minutes d'avance, trop fatigué ce soir pour attendre minuit !_

 _Sinon pour parler de l'histoire ; Fallait bien que ça arrive, c'était prévisible ^^_

 _* Paroles récupérées du tome 6 de My first love._

 _Chapitre 4 : 8/10/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Je n'ai pas trop compris dans quel sens tu m'as écris (sérieux ou non ?) ça mais oui je vais bien, ça fait 2semaines que je me traîne un virus mais ça va passer ^^ Très contente en tout cas que tu aimes un Sasuke médecin et en plus que ce soit le 1er !_


	4. Rester vivant

**4.**

* * *

\- Sasuke nii-chan, s'écrièrent les enfants en le voyant arriver dans le couloir de l'établissement médical.

Iruka les retint difficilement, lui-même voulant sauter à la gorge de cet homme pour lui demander plus d'explication.

\- Comment va Naruto nii-chan ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

\- Tu as réussi à le guérir ?

Épuisé, Sasuke faillit se laisser aller contre un mur, mais tint bon pour ne pas affoler les enfants. Il leur demanda de les suivre tranquillement, le centre hospitalier commençait à jeter de mauvais regard. Ils traversèrent un bâtiment pour rejoindre son bureau où il put s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

\- Sasuke-kun… Qu'est-ce que vous nous cacher ?

\- Peut-être que les enfants devraient sortir, proposa le médecin.

Les orphelins protestèrent, obligeant Iruka et Sasuke à céder, de toute façon, le médecin en avait marre de garder ce secret pour lui.

\- Naruto a le cœur fragile, très fragile.

\- Il va mourir, paniqua Udon.

\- C'est une possibilité…

Les pleurs s'amplifièrent, malheureusement à ce stade, minimiser les dégâts ne servait à rien de son point de vue.

\- Depuis quand vous le savez ? se renseigna le père.

\- Depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne vous ai pas menti, Naruto est rentré brutalement dans ma vie quand les secours l'ont amené aux urgences. J'étais de service ce soir-là et c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé. Toutes les autres fois aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Les disparitions pendant des jours, quand il disait être avec vous …réalisa Iruka.

\- Nous étions vraiment ensemble mais pas de la manière dont vous pensiez. Je suis le cardiologue de votre fils. Cela fait un an que je le suis et que j'essaye de le guérir.

\- Et tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu n'es pas assez fort ? lança Tsukune.

\- Je suis le meilleur mais-

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas réparé ? coupa Mibuna.

Sasuke attrapa la maquette du cœur humain.

\- Naruto a une maladie inconnue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne dans le monde entier n'a eu cette maladie alors c'est très difficile de réparer quelque chose lorsqu'on ne sait pas où il est cassé, expliqua-t-il de façon simpliste

\- Pourtant, quand nos jouets sont cassés on le voit, répondit innocemment Sansho.

\- Tu as raison, je me suis mal exprimé, venez voir, dit-il pour que les enfants se rapproche de lui et du cœur. Vous voyez, ce cœur représente celui de Naruto, vous le savez sûrement, un cœur doit battre pour vivre. Souvent celui de votre grand frère s'arrête de battre.

\- Donc Naruto nii-chan a déjà été mort ?

\- Plus ou moins Udon. Son cœur s'arrête souvent de battre et à chaque fois, c'est une partie différente du cœur qui casse.

Il montra différente partie du cœur qui avait lâché.

\- Et si tu les repars, ça ira mieux ?

\- Le problème, c'est que je les répare toutes, mais à chaque fois c'est un autre endroit qui s'abîme et personne ne sait pourquoi.

\- Mais tu vas faire quelque chose, hein Sasuke nii-chan ? supplia Moegi.

\- Sasuke-kun…

Le médecin releva les yeux vers Iruka et hocha positivement de la tête.

\- Je l'ai mis sur liste d'attente pour un nouveau cœur.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça vient bien du cœur ? Qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un autre organe dans son corps qui provoque ça ? se renseigna le châtain.

\- J'y ai pensé mais pendant plusieurs mois, Naruto a accepté que je fasse des examens sur lui et j'ai pu écarter cette possibilité. À partir de maintenant, il ne reste qu'à attendre… Quand un nouveau cœur sera disponible, je l'opérerai.

\- Quand pourrons-nous le voir ?

\- Ça va dépendre de sa capacité à se rétablir cette fois-ci.

XxX

\- Arrêtez de pleurer les enfants, je vais bien. Sasuke va me soigner et je rentrerai à la maison comme toujours, consola Naruto, allonger dans son lit d'hôpital habituel.

\- Fils…

\- Je vais bien Iruka, je te le promets, sourit-il.

Peu convaincu, il n'insista pas, mais demanda aux enfants de s'éloigner pour laisser plus d'espace à Naruto et Sasuke qui vérifiait son état.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû leur dire, chuchota-t-il en prenant sa tension.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il en ait, sans détour.

Sasuke jaugea son patient, il était faible, très faible, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que tu mets trop de temps à reprendre des forces, ton corps supporte de moins en moins tout ça. Au bloc, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à réparer ton cœur, il est plus que fragile et c'est très dur de travailler sur un organe aussi souvent stimulé par de multiples opérations, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie.

\- Et la bonne ?

\- Tu es passé premier sur la liste d'attente pour une greffe de cœur. Le prochain est pour toi. Dès que ce biper se mettra à sonner, j'irai chercher moi-même ton nouveau cœur pour te le remplacer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avancer de telle chose, lança une voix près de la porte.

Sasuke se retourna sur Sakura et Tsunade. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant le rictus à moitié satisfait de son ancienne amante.

\- Sasuke, j'aimerais qu'on discute, ordonna la directrice de l'hôpital.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à cacher alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire vous pouvez le dire devant tout le monde, soupira-t-il, conscient de la suite des évènements.

Tsunade s'avança dans la pièce, Sakura sur ses talons. Elle salua Naruto d'un signe de tête avant de donner la sentence :

\- Tu ne peux plus être sur ce cas, je te retire le dossier.

Un enfant demanda pourquoi et les onyx la défièrent d'avoir le courage de le dire à voix haute.

\- Tu as des relations intimes avec ton patient et c'est contre la déontologie médicale. Tu devrais perdre ton emploi pour ça, tu le sais bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- C'est ma faute, intervint Naruto. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, vous ne pouvez pas le virer.

\- Elle ne le fera pas Naruto, le rassura son amant.

\- Tu es bien confiant, cracha Sakura.

\- Je suis le meilleur, n'est-ce pas Tsunade ?

La directrice ne put le contredire, Sasuke Uchiha était un génie comme on en voit peu au cours de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son hôpital sans lui.

\- Oui mais tu ne seras pas sur ce cas.

\- Dans ce cas, je refuse d'avoir un nouveau cœur, intervint à nouveau le patient.

La bombe que lança Naruto surprit tout le monde, un silence de mort s'abattit dans la chambre avant que les pleurs des enfants viennent combler ce vide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? se renseigna Tsunade.

\- Si, très. Vous venez de le dire. Sasuke est le meilleur et vous voulez que je mette ma vie entre les mains d'un médecin moins compétent. Il me suit depuis des mois, il connaît mon cœur sur le bout des doigts, il pourrait en retracer les contours et les fissures les yeux fermés et vous voulez que je prenne un tel risque. Autant attendre ma mort.

\- Mais-

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Naruto nii-chan mourir, hurla Konohamaru à la figure de la directrice. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Sasuke nii-chan est le seul à pouvoir le guérir !

Elle fut déstabilisée par ses enfants qui rejetaient la faute sur sa personne et qui croyaient en son génie, bien plus que lui-même croyait en sa personne, mais ce qui la fit céder furent les azurs qui la défiait, qui lui disait qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Ce gamin lui rappelait tellement son jeune frère, dans son caractère, dans ses yeux…

\- Uzumaki-san, si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez...

\- Vous n'allez pas accepter Tsunade-sensei ? s'indigna Sakura.

\- Sortez de ma chambre Haruno-sensei, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenu ici, c'est une décision à prendre en famille et vous n'en faites pas partie, dit Naruto, très calmement et sérieusement.

La jeune femme ne put protester et quand elle referma la porte sur elle, Tsunade reprit :

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez alors j'accepte, mais vous devez être conscient de ce que ça implique… Si tout se passe bien, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse mais s'il y avait un problème, vous risquez le coma ou la mort dans le pire des cas.

\- Je sais…

\- Mais est-ce que vous savez les répercussions de ce qu'une de ses situations peut avoir ? Laissez-moi vous parlez franchement et vous rappelez que dans ce genre de cas, il y a toujours un coupable. Êtes-vous prêt à laisser endosser cette responsabilité à Sasuke ? Êtes-vous prêt à ce que votre famille le déteste ? Êtes-vous prêt à ce qu'il se déteste et s'en veuille à vie de ne pas avoir réussi à vous sauver ?

Soudain, Naruto comprit le sens des mots prononcés, il paniqua mais la voix de Sasuke l'apaisa aussitôt.

\- Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire. Je t'ai promis que je te sauverai et je compte tenir ma promesse.

XxX

Le biper avait sonné en pleine nuit alors que Sasuke dormait paisiblement sur une chaise dans la chambre d'hôpital de Naruto. Ce dernier l'avait invité à s'allonger avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le personnel jacte plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Quand le bruit se répéta, ils s'étaient regardés sans vraiment y croire puis Sasuke s'était levé calmement, masquant la moindre de ses peurs avant de s'approcher et d'embrasser amoureusement Naruto.

\- Je ne serai pas long. Attends-moi sagement.

Sous-entendu : ne meurt pas pendant que je vais te chercher un nouveau cœur. Puis il était partit, laissant les infirmiers et infirmières en lesquelles il avait le plus confiance pour veiller sur lui et le préparer.

Naruto avait laissé Sasuke s'en aller avant d'appeler Iruka pour le prévenir. Il avait demandé à une jeune infirmière timide, mais qui ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser, Hinata, deux feuilles blanches et un stylo en attendant que son médecin et sa famille reviennent auprès de lui. Il tâcha cette couleur pure de ses dernières volontés…

XxX

\- Je vais mettre le masque et il faudra compter à l'envers en partant de 10, lui intima doucement l'anesthésiste en approchant l'objet qui diffuserait bientôt du gaz.

\- Attendez, Sasuke…

\- Je suis là, souffla le médecin en se plaçant dans son champ de vision.

Naruto fit un tour des yeux, il ne pouvait distinguer correctement qui se trouvait derrière les tenues, pourtant il reconnut Tsunade, la directrice et accessoirement le meilleur médecin généraliste encore vivant ainsi que Neji Huyga, un collègue de Sasuke, cardiologue également.

\- Mourir, mon cœur entre tes mains, c'est une belle mort, n'est-ce pas ? ricana nerveusement Naruto.

\- Mettez-lui le gaz qu'il arrête de dire des conneries aussi grosses que lui, dit le brun directement à l'anesthésiste sans se préoccuper de son amant.

Le blond rigola de plus belle devant l'attitude de son amant qui avait décidé de rester fidèle à lui-même. Il arrêta une seconde fois l'homme qui allait l'endormir.

\- Sasuke… appela-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- …

\- Je t'aime.

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger ou de manipuler les objets présents dans la pièce, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas me répondre.

C'était une question rhétorique à laquelle Sasuke répondit :

\- Si, quand tu te réveilleras toute à l'heure maintenant ferme-la et endors-toi sinon je t'assomme moi-même.

Son rire résonna une dernière fois dans la salle d'opération avant qu'il soit étouffé dans un masque en plastique.

\- C'est quand tu veux Sasuke, lança son comparse.

\- …Juste une minute… réclama le chirurgien en reculant d'un pas.

Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et se débarrassa de l'image de son amant. A partir de maintenant ce n'était plus Naruto, l'homme qu'il voulait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais Uzumaki-san, son patient cardiaque qu'il devait sauver.

Ses onyx défièrent toutes les personnes présentent dans ce bloc de douter de sa capacité à soigner l'homme sur la table puis, sans perdre une minute de plus, ouvrit pour, ce qu'ils espéraient tous, la dernière fois, le corps de Naruto Uzumaki.

XxX

 _Iruka,_

 _Je sais que tu aurais voulu m'offrir une vie plus décente, mais tu m'as offert une vie tout court et je ne pouvais pas demander mieux. Je suis heureux que tu sois mon père et quand je ferme les yeux pour imaginer mon père biologique, il n'y a que ton image qui apparaît. Merci de m'avoir donné des petits frères et sœurs. Ils sont extraordinaires et ne doute jamais de ta capacité à faire d'eux des gens bien car ils sont déjà sur la bonne voie._

 _Je sais que c'est égoïste, surtout après t'avoir caché ma maladie, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander._

 _Promet-moi de veiller sur Sasuke._

 _Qu'importe ce qui se passera sur cette table d'opération, ne l'abandonne pas. Il faudra que tu le croies quand lui ou les autres médecins te diront qu'ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir. Tu devras leur pardonner comme tu m'as appris à le faire. Tu devras transformer ta haine en amour comme tu me l'as si souvent demandé. Il aura besoin d'une famille plus que jamais pour se relever tout comme toi tu auras besoin d'un autre fils et les enfants d'un grand frère. S'il te plait, protège-le contre le monde, aime-le plus que ta propre vie, aide-le à passer à autre chose, soutient-le quand il devrait avancer dans la vie, sans moi. Considère-le tout simplement comme ton enfant._

 _Je pars devant et un jour vous me rejoindrez, mais ne soyez pas pressé, je m'arrêterai pour vous attendre sur le chemin._

 _Je t'aime papa._

Iruka tacha encore la feuille d'une larme avant de replier le mot et de le mettre dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hospitalisation quand Tsunade l'interpella :

\- Mr Umino, pouvez-vous m'accorder une minute ou deux ?

Il hocha simplement la tête tout en relâchant la poignée. La directrice l'éloigna plus loin dans le couloir, dans un coin peu fréquenter.

\- Vous devez vous douter de quoi je veux vous parler…

\- Oui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous devez prendre une décision.

\- Qu'en pense Sasuke ? s'enquit le châtain.

\- Sasuke n'a malheureusement pas son mot à dire. Naruto est votre fil adoptif et c'est à vous que revient cette tâche. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que vous ressentez, vous avez entre vos mains une bombe qui, peu importe ce que vous décidez d'en faire, explosera. Mais cette situation n'est bonne pour personne, ni pour Sasuke, ni pour vous et encore moins pour les enfants.

\- Je sais… Il n'y a vraiment aucune possibilité que Naruto se réveille ?

\- Il faudrait un miracle.

Le cœur d'Iruka rata un battement. Il remercia Tsunade avant de lui dire qu'il devait encore réfléchir. Comment était-il censé prendre une telle décision, sachant qu'il la regretterait à vie ?

Après l'opération, le nouveau cœur de Naruto avait battu dans sa poitrine parfaitement bien, mais contre toutes attentes ce fut sa tête qui posa problème. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que son fil adoptif dormait sans aucun signe avant-coureur de réveil ou de possibilité de guérison. La méthode de Sasuke, la procédure qu'il avait pratiquée n'avait pas été remise en cause. Il n'avait commis aucune erreur de jugement ou de faute d'inattention. Ce qui s'était passé était un imprévu.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il prit une grande inspiration et rentra pour y retrouver Sasuke, toujours dans la même position depuis des semaines. Assis, les mains jointes devant lui comme une prière et la tête reposée dessus. Même de dos, il devinait que l'ancien médecin avait maigrit. Ancien parce que depuis cet incident Sasuke n'arrivait plus à opérer au grand malheur du centre hospitalier et des patients qui croyaient en lui, mais tout ça importait peu à l'Uchiha, Iruka le savait. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux se trouvait sur ce lit devant lui.

\- Sasuke, je voudrais un moment seul avec mon fils, murmura-t-il, espérant ne pas le vexer.

Sans un mot, ni un regard, le brun se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'affronter et Iruka se dit que tenir sa promesse ne serait pas facile si ça continuait ainsi.

XxX

Sasuke erra, une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Qu'importe, il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis l'opération de Naruto et ne voulait aucunement la retrouver. Il passa un portail vert en ferraille, trouvant des centaines de rangées de stèle en marbre. Il marcha jusqu'à s'arrêter devant celle de sa famille. Il resta plusieurs heures immobile avant de déballer une feuille blanche.

 _Sasuke,_

 _J'ai vécu la meilleure année de toute ma vie à tes côtés.. Tu m'as fait ressentir la joie, la peine, la frustration, la plénitude, la colère, l'euphorie, l'envie, le désir, la jalousie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'entre tes mains, dans tes bras, ton corps remplissant le mien. On dit qu'être le premier amour de quelqu'un c'est bien, mais être le dernier c'est mieux. Je suis heureux que tu sois mon dernier même si je sais que je ne serai pas le tien. Je refuse de l'être. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je t'autorise à trouver le bonheur avec un autre ou une autre, mais je veux que tu sache qu'une fois qu'on se retrouvera, une fois que tu me rejoindras, tu seras à moi pour toujours._

 _C'est égoïste et je vais encore l'être un peu mais… J'ai une faveur à te demander._

 _Promet moi de veiller sur Iruka et les enfants._

 _Ils auront besoin de toi autant que tu auras besoin d'eux. Laisse-les prendre une place dans ton cœur, ils ne remplaceront jamais tes parents et ton frère, mais ils seront ta famille. Et la famille, c'est le plus important. Je veux aussi que tu continues de sauver des vies, de réparer des cœurs, le monde a besoin de Sasuke Uchiha. Mon monde en tout cas en a besoin et il n'est pas encore mort._

 _Pardonne-moi si mes mots te paraissent inappropriés, mais ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais je préfère attendre que tu viennes me trouver. Ne sois pas pressé, je vais vouloir connaître le moindre détail de ta vie et si tu arrives trop vite, on va vite s'ennuyer._

 _Encore une fois tu ne me répondras pas mais ça m'est égal, j'ai lu la réponse dans tes yeux, sur ta bouche et contre ta peau tellement de fois._

 _Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke déposa la feuille sur la pierre tombale familiale.

\- Rendez-le-moi, s'il vous plait, supplia le brun. Je sais qu'il est avec vous, que vous vous êtes dressés sur sa route pour lui poser des tas de questions. Je vais vous répondre. Oui je l'aime, oui, il m'a rendu heureux comme personne n'avait réussi à le faire avant vous et oui s'il ne retrouve pas sa place à mes côtés, je serai incapable de reprendre goût à la vie une seconde fois… Alors s'il vous plait, rendez-le-moi. Renvoyez-le à mes côtés, obligez-le pour moi, pour Iruka-san, pour les enfants et pour toutes les personnes que j'ai laissé tomber depuis son opération… Je sais, vous ne m'avez pas appris à me lamenter, ni à jouer avec les sentiments, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre. Je suis perdu. Sans vous, sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre. Début le début, il a mon cœur entre ses mains et c'est vous qui avez le pouvoir de l'arracher.

Son téléphone vibra et il cessa sa tirade pour répondre à la directrice de l'hôpital qui tentait de le joindre.

 _"Tu devrais rentrer Sasuke… C'est Naruto."_

La voix tremblante, prononçant ces simples mots à l'autre bout du fil le paralysa, le bras qui tenait son portable reprit lentement place le long de son corps avant que sa main lâche le téléphone qui s'écrasa à terre. Il n'entendit plus rien, ni la voix lointaine de Tsunade, ni les voiture roulant sur la route près du cimetière, ni même les autres visiteurs. Il n'entendait plus rien.

XxX

Sasuke n'écouta pas Tsunade qui lui demandait d'attendre avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il devait le voir, tout de suite, qu'importe ce qu'il y trouverait. Il poussa la porte, trouvant Iruka et les enfants en pleurs.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui puis s'éloigna de Naruto, toujours allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Il fit un pas puis deux, comblant la distance entre lui et le corps de son patient. Il se pencha dessus et l'embrassa, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux quand il les referma.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke, souffla faiblement le patient sortit du coma.

Sasuke ravala la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge, serra les paupières plus fort pour ne pas laisser plus d'eau couler davantage.

\- Merci à vous trois, chuchota le brun pour lui-même.

\- Sasuke… ?

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me quitter, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Naruto sourit difficilement.

\- Je te le promets.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke remit sa blouse blanche, prêt à reprendre du service après plusieurs mois d'absence.

\- Viens par-là, lança Naruto

Le blond s'approcha de lui et l'aida à réajuster sa blouse.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je sais.

Naruto se retint de le traiter de prétentieux, au lieu de quoi, il sourit dans le baiser qu'il lui donna.

\- Dépêches-toi de rentrer à la maison. Tu n'as plus de raison d'être dans cette chambre, ni même dans ce bâtiment, ordonna le médecin.

Naruto grogna pour la forme puis rassembla ses affaires. Une peur sans nom l'envahi quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller.

\- Je t'interdis de tomber amoureux d'un autre cœur.

Il entendit son amant revenir sur ses pas et se poster devant lui. Sa main trouva le cœur de Sasuke pendant que ce dernier posa la sienne contre son cœur.

\- Impossible, il n'y que le tien qui fait battre le mien.

À la sensation de leur organe vital battant à l'unisson, les doutes de Naruto s'envolèrent aussitôt et la certitude d'un avenir apparut dans ses yeux. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ils avaient le cœur de l'autre entre leurs mains et ne comptait pas le lâcher.

 _« Je pourrais te promettre de t'aimer et de te chérir. Je pourrais te promettre d'être là dans le bonheur et dans le malheur, de t'être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare mais je ne le ferai pas. Ces vœux-là sont fait pour les couples optimistes, les couples pleins d'espoirs. Et si aujourd'hui je suis ici avec toi, c'est pas parce que je suis optimiste ou plein d'espoirs. Je ne suis pas optimiste. Je ne suis pas plein d'espoirs. Je suis sûr. Je suis certain. Je sais. Je suis un homme de cœur. Je répare des cœurs. Je remplace des cœurs. Je tiens des cœurs entre mes mains. Je suis un homme de cœur. Alors voilà ce dont je suis sûr : tu es mon partenaire, mon amour, mon meilleur ami. Mon cœur, mon cœur bat pour toi et en ce jour, le jour de notre mariage, je te promets ceci : je te promets de remettre mon cœur entre tes mains. Je me promets à toi. »_  
 **Grey's anatomy**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Fin de cette courte histoire. Elle était là pour me laisser le temps de finir celle de 14chp, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et merci d'avance à tous les guest qui m'écriront sur ce chp final.  
_

 _Je vais essayer de poster un OS le 10 pour l'anniversaire de Naruto mais je ne vous garantie rien =S  
_

 _Bisous bisous_

 ** _Petit réponse à Guest1:_** _J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop où je t'ai perdue. A la fin du chp2, je signale que Sasuke et Naruto ont eu une dispute la veille et ils veulent en parler tandis que dans le début du chp3, le souvenir de la dispute est décrite. Après n'hésite pas à me dire exactement ce que tu trouves pas cohérent que je puis modifier =)_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest2:** Oui très fort, j'espère que tu auras trouvé ce chp encore plus intense parce que je le voulais fort en émotions mais j'avoue que c'est dur en si peu de temps._

 _ **Petite réponse à flo:** Et non pas de tragédie, je l'aurais signalé dans les genres sinon ;) Merci pour ton review._

 _ **Petite réponse à AikoChups:** Comme tu l'as lu, Naruto est tjrs en vie, j'espère que tu es content(e)._

 _ **Petite réponse à Asuna:** Si tu lis vraiment toute mes histoires, alors tu dois être au rdv pour celle là et comme je l'ai dit plus haut/bas. D'autres arrivent ;)_

Prochain SasuNaru - 14/10/2017 ?

 _ **RESPONSABILITÉS**  
" _Te rappelles-tu qui tu étais, avant que le monde te dise qui tu devrais être?" Naruto avait fui son monde pour être celui qu'il était vraiment mais ni ses parents, ni Sasuke ne s'en étaient rendu compte et quand ça allait arriver, il serait trop tard.__


End file.
